


This is Gangsta

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 第一篇有好好拟大纲的长文献给我的青春们这是一篇恋人们一起成长的故事(成长不一定有，OOC肯定有)全系列分为上中下，一点一点成长嘛～以及，OOC全是我的美好全是他们的
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	This is Gangsta

This is Gangsta 上  
1.  
只要你在卡美洛特生活过，你就一定会听说过乌瑟·潘德拉根和他的恶龙帮。不不，这并不是什么夸赞。乌瑟·潘德拉根在迷人的七十年代时只是个无名之辈，靠着在街边贩卖高仿名牌手表生意起家。然后等人们再听说他的名字的时候，他已经凭着一己之力，在灰色地带闯出了名声。  
现在，恶龙帮已经是卡美洛特有头有脸的帮派了。或者这么说，卡美洛特因为恶龙帮，才成为了阿尔比恩的中心。  
当然，那都是三十多年前的事了，眼下乌瑟发愁的是他的儿子，年轻的小潘德拉根，亚瑟。  
亚瑟正在他们家餐厅长到没边的餐桌上双手抱头发脾气，好好的晚饭又被乌瑟毁了！他的父亲又又又又……又把他的女朋友气走了！更正，是又把他的女朋友侮辱走了。  
亚瑟怎么也想不明白，乌瑟是怎么看出来薇薇安胸大无脑嚣张跋扈了(虽然有些时候确实)，这已经是他带回来的第…六个？或者第七个女朋友了，而乌瑟从来就没满意过。  
莫佳娜在桌子的另一头，她坐得够远，远到餐桌上方的矮吊灯都照不到她的身影，她让自己沉浸在黑暗里，安静的吃着面前的小羊排看戏，眼神里全是看热闹的光芒。  
“父亲，我不明白，到底什么样的女孩你才会满意？”亚瑟抬手揉了揉鼻梁，今晚这顿饭简直让他头疼，并且不用怀疑，薇薇安肯定再也不会接他的电话了。  
“能靠联姻来巩固恶龙地位的”乌瑟面无表情的说，他额头上那道陈年老疤在黄色的暖光灯下很是突兀，“格德温的女儿艾莲娜就不错，有机会你们应该见见。”  
“格德温？格德温·嘉文特？”莫佳娜听到这个名字想起了什么似的抬起头，加入这场对话中，“那个豪猪的老大？我听说他女儿是疯的！”  
“父亲？！”亚瑟难以置信的看着乌瑟，“你要利用我来巩固恶龙在卡美洛的地位？”  
乌瑟淡淡的瞟了他一眼，拿起餐巾擦擦嘴角后说：“你岁数也不小了，我像你这么大时莫佳娜已经满地跑了”  
“我才24！”亚瑟把叉子摔在盘子里抗议，“我甚至还没毕业呢！”  
乌瑟总算正眼看他了，“我送你去学法律不是为了让你好好学习的！是让你以后接手恶龙，好能知道如何钻空子！”  
“我才不想要你的烂摊子！”  
“父亲，你还惦记着让亚瑟接手恶龙呢？”莫佳娜冷哼一声说，“他心思根本不在这，再说，兰斯洛特不也是个不错的继承者吗？”  
“兰斯洛特是不错”乌瑟摸着下巴，丝毫没有犹豫的说“可是他始终是外人，你们两个才是我的血脉”  
亚瑟问，“那为什么莫佳娜不能继承你的帮派？她邪恶的很，做起坏事来得心应手”说着，莫佳娜向他丢来一把用过的餐刀，亚瑟快速的闪过身，那可怜的银质餐刀牢牢的扎在亚瑟身后的油画上。  
乌瑟早已习惯他的孩子们在餐桌上的打打闹闹，“莫佳娜再怎么说也是女孩子，会被人欺负的”他摇摇头，仿佛没看见刚刚莫佳娜是如何对着她的弟弟出手的。他的大女儿一直是他的心头肉，做事也很像他，如果不是因为莫佳娜是女儿，乌瑟会毫不犹豫把恶龙交给莫佳娜手上。  
这个老顽固就是不懂女性并不脆弱，莫佳娜摇摇头，和这种人争论没有意义，反正她对恶龙也不感兴趣，服装设计才是她的心头所好。  
于是这顿晚饭就和每天的晚饭一样，亚瑟和乌瑟不欢而散，莫佳娜在中间添油加醋。  
亚瑟回到他的房间，自然而然的翻开书本，不管他的成绩有多么好，一个法学生的学业还是很要命的，要记得东西太多太杂，那些知识好像永远都学不完。  
他就这样迷迷糊糊的睡着了，手里还拿着一本在学校的图书馆借来的理论书。  
亚瑟最后的意识是——这书明天得还了。

卡美洛特的春天总是阴沉沉的，天上的乌云翻滚，空气里弥漫着潮湿的味道，雨滴就是不肯落下来，搞得人也没精神。亚瑟也被这天气弄得烦闷不堪，抑郁了一整天，上课时也什么都没听进去。他宁可畅快的淋一场雨，也不要再呼吸一口夹杂着土腥味儿的潮气了。  
但无论怎样，上周在图书馆借的书还是要还。  
图书管理员杰弗里是亚瑟的老朋友了，他总会说“现在的大学生几乎都在考试周才来借阅，你不一样，你是这里的常客”然后颤颤巍巍的，把亚瑟想要的书递给他。  
而现在，杰弗里正在咨询处，背对着他，俯身整理着什么东西，亚瑟直接把要归还的书本放在柜台上面说：“杰弗里，书我就放这儿了，你记得我的学号对不对？”  
亚瑟其实也没什么急事，他就是饿了而已，想要在日落之前去食堂吃点东西。  
‘杰弗里’一转身，亚瑟才发现眼前这个人他并不认识。一头黑色的微卷发，亚瑟早该看出不对劲了，因为杰弗里就是个白发的地中海。并且那人也很意外看到他，毕竟，没有几个学生会在下午三点的非考试周出现在图书馆。  
阴沉沉的天色此时突然放晴起来，下午的阳光终于刺透了乌云，光辉穿过图书馆的落地窗，原本暗沉的室内瞬间变成了金黄色。  
“我不是杰弗里”这个有着一头黑发的年轻人说，他走进阳光下，在老式电脑前操作着：“我也不知道你的学号，很抱歉，你得提供你的信息，这样我才能完成归还手续”  
亚瑟不得不承认，他有些沉浸在这个男孩说话的语调上了。他愣了一会儿才掏出自己的学生证，递给对方，说：“抱歉，我不知道杰弗里不在……他终于意识到自己太老了吗？”  
亚瑟半开着玩笑，注意到这个男孩的工牌上写着：梅林。  
“学校倒闭了他也会在这儿当管理员的，我只是在这儿帮忙，没课的时候就过来，让老杰弗里能回家休息休息。”梅林弯起眼睛笑了一下，拿起亚瑟放在台面上的理论书问“你是法学院的？”  
“是的”亚瑟靠在柜台前说，“怎么？你也是？”  
“对”梅林输入好所有需要的信息，点下确定按键，然后又转过身去整理书籍编号了。  
亚瑟显然不太想离开，他问：“我怎么从来都没见过你？你是新生？”  
“我大三了，你呢？”  
“我是最后一年，准备毕业了”  
“你是我这三天看到的第一个人”梅林笑着说。  
“我是这里的常客，我们以后肯定会在见的。我是亚瑟，亚瑟·沃尔特——”为了不暴露自己的家庭背景，亚瑟对外使用的姓氏就是沃尔特。他忽然意识到自己现在对梅林的态度像是在搭讪小学妹：支撑在柜台上的胳膊，不知不觉前倾的后背，还有梅林忙碌之中抽空看他两眼的神态……  
“我知道你叫什么”梅林眼神示意着台面上的亚瑟的学生证，“我是梅林，梅林·安布罗休斯”  
亚瑟握住梅林伸过来的手，有力的晃了两下，然后落荒而逃。他这辈子都没怀疑过自己的性取向，也不会因为一个插曲意识到什么，只当是自己太饿了所致。

2.  
食堂里三三两两坐着几个人，亚瑟直接抓了一盒酸奶，又在蒜香鸡腿和意大利面中间犹豫了一会儿。  
“打扰了，请给我一份意大利面，多放点肉酱”亚瑟说，紧接着面前穿着白色围裙的人直接在他的盘子里狠狠的扣上一勺意面，好像亚瑟打扰了她似的。  
亚瑟不仅多看了她几眼，越来越觉得这个深肤色的姑娘十分面熟……“桂尼薇尔？”  
被叫到名字的姑娘这才抬起头，原本不耐烦的脸上渐渐挂上了笑意：“嗨，亚瑟！真巧！”她摘下嘴边的口罩，跟着亚瑟一起到一个空位置上坐下，好像准备好好的叙个旧。  
“你就离开那儿，没关系吗？”亚瑟回头张望着，眼看有个家伙见到没人，亲自盛了一盘意大利面，又浇上了满满的肉酱。  
“没事，他们自己会搞定的！”格温张着嘴大笑起来，手掌张开拍着自己的腿，和高中的时候一模一样。  
“格温，你还是一点没变”亚瑟一边吃一边说，格温把手里的抹布狠狠的摔在桌子上，一边肆意大笑起来：“你倒是变了不少，说回来，我还没有正式的好好谢谢你，如果不是因为——”  
“嘘！”亚瑟食指放在嘴边，狠狠的嘘了格温一声，然后压低声音说：“过去的事就别提了，也不是什么大事”  
“那可不行，我不是没有义气的人”格温抱着肩膀，也跟着压低声音说话，“如果有任何我可以还人情的事，尽管提出来，以后你来食堂我也多给你盛！”  
或许对亚瑟来说是小事，但是对于格温来说可不是，高中毕业前的那一周是她的地狱。本就在街头长大的姑娘一直顽强的生活着，住的街区也很混乱，她就在混乱中长大，父亲还染上了赌瘾，把家里的钱全都卷走了，留下她和哥哥守在廉租房里，要债的人就会在她放学回家的路上堵人。有一次还拉着她扬言不还钱就把她卖去当妓女还债，幸亏被亚瑟遇见了，当时格温手里抓着一截铁棍，被一群人打的鼻青脸肿，鲜血从额头滑落进眼睛里，即使这样，这姑娘也狠狠的瞪着那群人，倔强地反抗着，不让任何人靠近。  
亚瑟当时在兰斯洛特的车上，看见之后直接从后座抽出棒球棍，两个人解决了五个来要债的流氓。那群流氓还敢让他们等着，直到兰斯洛特说出亚瑟是恶龙头目的小儿子他们才一个屁都不敢放的滚走。自那天之后到毕业的那一周，亚瑟都邀请格温坐他的车，和兰斯洛特一起送她回家。  
“或许……还真有一件事你能帮帮我”亚瑟吃光了意大利面说道，嘴角还沾着点肉酱。

兰斯洛特把车停在亚瑟的大学外面，等了一会儿都没见到亚瑟的身影，于是掏出手机给他发了一条信息。随后他就在车里听着电台播放的歌曲，手指无聊的在方向盘上打着节拍。  
等一会儿也没什么，毕竟兰斯洛特从小到大的任务就是保护亚瑟的安全。从有记忆起，兰斯洛特就在潘德拉根宅生活了，他的父亲一直是乌瑟的司机，现在年龄大了，乌瑟给了他一笔钱，老头子回古巴养老去了。  
兰斯洛特选择留下，他根本不知道这辈子除了保护、帮助亚瑟之外还能做什么。  
歌词正唱到“this is my kingdom come”时，车门被打开了，亚瑟钻进来和他以两人特有的方式击掌，紧接着，车后门也被打开了，一个女孩钻了进来——  
“好久不见了兰斯！你依然这么热辣！”  
“桂尼薇尔？”兰斯洛特被吓了一跳，他转过身去确认这一切不是幻觉。格温穿着灰色的工字背心和黑色长裤，头发依旧乱蓬蓬的顶在脑袋上，和几年前一模一样。  
兰斯洛特的耳朵有些红，说实话，他比亚瑟大几岁，第一次见到格温还是在他大二那年，在那条该死的小巷里，浑身是伤的女孩不服输的样子深深的刻在兰斯洛特的脑海里。女孩身上的那种生机满满的求生欲正是兰斯洛特所缺少的，所以自然，也会被这样的人吸引。  
“兰斯，我们去接莫佳娜”亚瑟说着，系好了安全带。紧接着拨通了莫佳娜的电话。  
“干什么？”莫佳娜的声音响起，这么快就接起来了，肯定是在无聊的玩手机。  
“对淑女改造有兴趣吗？”亚瑟直接问。  
她的设计正好陷入了瓶颈期，莫佳娜也没多问，一口答应下来。  
兰斯洛特时不时的望向后视镜，格温还和以前一样，一上车就望着窗外，不多说话了。  
“桂尼薇尔”兰斯洛特问，“你们怎么会在这里碰上？你刚好也在这上学吗？”  
“不是，我在食堂兼职”格温说，“我高中后就没有继续读书了，为了还债，还要打好几份工。”  
“我以为我们帮你解决了？”兰斯洛特问。  
格温低下头无奈的笑笑说：“我爸爸欠的可不止那一家的钱”  
亚瑟好像看出来兰斯洛特的疑惑了，他说：“我给了格温一份工作，她帮我忙，我付她时薪”  
格温接着说：“我欠你们的人情迟早得还”  
兰斯洛特更摸不着头脑了。  
到了莫佳娜的工作室楼下后，亚瑟才解释清楚。  
莫佳娜看了看亚瑟，又看了看嚼着口香糖的格温：“所以你要我把她打扮成一个教育良好的淑女”  
“没错”  
“就为了气乌瑟？”  
“就是这样”亚瑟不耐烦的问“我们可以开始了吗？”

第一步，做造型。  
莫佳娜亲自动手，给格温画了一个合适的妆。然后是头发，格温的发质因为不好好护理所以有些地方很糟糕，好在弹性还不错，莫佳娜只是给她稍微打理一下就变得柔顺了。  
现在的格温看起来已经很不错了，莫佳娜揉揉下巴，看着格温的工字背心……  
“还得给她换身衣服”莫佳娜说着，拽着格温随机进了一家附近的高档服装店。  
第二步，服装。  
“把那衣服放回去，亲爱的，我们要把你改造成中产阶级的小女生，不是嬉皮士”莫佳娜认真严肃的劲儿使出来了，皱着眉，仔细的挑选着一件又一件衣服，最后捧了一堆让格温挨个去试。  
亚瑟和兰斯洛特就在更衣室外面的沙发上坐着，因为太无聊，两个人还在线下了一把象棋，直到亚瑟的国王被兰斯洛特吃掉，格温才出来。  
“还行”莫佳娜点点头，格温的这身蓝色西装裙还可以，但还可以更好，“试试那件白色的衬衫和砖红色碎花裙”  
格温听话的换好衣服后又出来，莫佳娜点点头，“都买了吧，反正是我的傻弟弟付钱”

乌瑟在餐桌上入座时突然问意识到在场有一位陌生人，他直接问“这个黑鬼是谁？”  
“父亲！”莫佳娜倒吸一口冷气“你不能这么称呼深肤色人种了！二十年前就不能了！”  
乌瑟直接翻了个白眼，这正是亚瑟想要的效果。  
“我的女朋友，桂尼薇尔”亚瑟说。  
乌瑟腾的一下站起来，手指有些轻微的发抖，直接骂了一连串脏话。  
格温从小就在脏话里长大，现在听到还倍感亲切。而且亚瑟特意说过，如果乌瑟说了什么过分的话，她可以任意反击回去。  
兰斯洛特今天也加入这顿晚餐中，不为别的，主要是想知道会发生什么，以及如果乌瑟被气晕了，他还可以帮忙拨打救护车电话。  
一般来说，亚瑟的历任女友到这里就已经哭着跑出去了，面前这一位倒是面不改色的，好像还想听听乌瑟还能用些什么新词儿。  
“滚出我的房子！”乌瑟最后只能大吼道。  
“好可怜啊，连家都没有，这么大的地方只能称之为房子”格温笑嘻嘻地说，故意和亚瑟亲近了些。  
“滚！这顿晚餐不欢迎你！”  
“为什么？是亚瑟邀请我来吃晚饭的，您来的最晚，怎么说也是您加入了我们的晚饭，要滚也该是您滚吧？”  
乌瑟直接向格温丢了一把叉子，他想着，要让这叉子直接插进她的脑门里。可是叉子被格温干脆的接住了，并且飞快的投掷回来，直愣愣的插进乌瑟右手边的圆面包上。  
乌瑟愣了一会儿，直接离开了餐桌。

3.  
今天亚瑟又来借书了。  
梅林偷偷抬眼瞄了一下亚瑟，发现那家伙也在偷偷的看自己。近两个月的你来我往，两个人对彼此熟悉了不少，偶尔也会开开玩笑，或者在一起打闹。  
“今天借的是小王子？”梅林手指在键盘上敲击着借阅信息，一边和亚瑟说着话。  
“是呀，偶尔也看一看与学业无关的放松一下，每天看法律条目是人都会头大。”  
说到这个，梅林直叹气，“快别说这个了，我头疼”  
“怎么？你的成绩不好么？”  
梅林摇摇头，他根本不喜欢这个专业，都是他的父亲逼的，梅林一开始想去读文学历史的……  
“我可以帮你”亚瑟说，抄起柜台上的笔，也不管梅林同不同意就在他的手背上写下一串号码，：“这是我的号码，有什么不懂的可以问我”  
这是在帮助同学，亚瑟想的很天真，这再正常不过了。  
亚瑟离开后，梅林看着手背上的那一串号码，一时间说不出来话。  
亚瑟·沃尔特，真是个奇怪的人。  
不管怎样，先存起来吧。梅林掏出手机，保存了这个号码。也就是在这一刻，命运的齿轮开始转动。不久后考试周的每一天，梅林都在庆幸自己存了这个号码。  
梅林在图书馆兼职根本不是亚瑟想的赚一些零用钱，相反的，梅林家里最不缺的就是酒肉臭了，他在这兼职只是因为上一学年挂科太多，得找个方法积学分，否则明年能不能毕业都难说。  
怪就怪巴利诺！  
梅林·安布罗休斯，这个姓氏只不过是他用来保护自己的家庭背景的，艾莫瑞斯才是他真正的姓氏。只是恐怕没有人会不知道这个姓氏的背景。  
巴利诺·艾莫瑞斯，御龙帮的领头人。御龙和恶龙、枯木一样，都是卡美洛特势力顶尖的帮派，御龙以酒庄和种植园为主，由巴利诺掌管的黑帮。恶龙以走私和房地产为主，由乌瑟经营的帮派。枯木以经营赌场和酒吧为主，由森瑞德管理的黑帮。  
说起来，恶龙和御龙明明各有各的财路，井水不犯河水，可不知道为什么，巴利诺和乌瑟就是互相看不对眼，就连街头便利店门口两米的停车位属于哪个帮派也要争的你死我活。  
梅林以后也是要继承御龙的，不学点法律以后怎么钻空子？——这是巴利诺的原话，就因为这个，他不得不放弃心爱的文学历史，来读这个他一点都不感兴趣的专业。

亚瑟今天第三次看手机了。梅林为什么还不给他打电话？一定要等到快考试才知道学习吗？  
还有，两个月了，乌瑟好像逐渐接受了格温？这可不行！亚瑟找来格温帮忙的目的就是要让乌瑟碍眼难受的！现在倒好，乌瑟甚至还能主动给格温递个面包什么的。  
格温对他的态度也有些奇怪起来，似乎开始期待着亚瑟的出现，这就给了一种他们真的在约会，格温也真的有些在意他的错觉。亚瑟不允许这个错觉发生。  
不如……  
当天晚些时候，亚瑟再一次来到图书馆，碰巧梅林正在锁门。  
“亚瑟？”梅林稍微惊讶了一下“是要借什么书吗？”  
“不不，我……其实我想找你帮一个忙”  
“帮忙？”梅林开始好奇了，“是什么事？”  
“你今晚有空吗？”  
“有空，等等，你在约我出去吗？”梅林歪着头带着笑意问。  
亚瑟不好意思的挠挠头，说：“算是吧，不过别误会，我想找你假扮我的男朋友”

梅林也不知道怎么就答应下这破事的，还答应亚瑟晚上八点半在一家高档饭店见。一开始亚瑟说要去接他来着，被他干脆的拒绝了。梅林还没有搬出来自己生活，要是让亚瑟这个普通人看到他家黑漆漆的门口还站那么多保镖，肯定会问个不停。或者更糟，门口的打手们在看到亚瑟的陌生车牌号的瞬间就把他从车里拽出来揍成猪头。  
今晚是乌瑟的53岁生日，每年这个时候他们都会撤走所有手下(当然了，兰斯洛特是特殊的，亚瑟从来都没把他当过手下)像一个普通的家庭一样找一家饭店庆祝。  
亚瑟点了一支烟，在饭店的门口焦急的等待着，晚风微凉，兰斯洛特和莫佳娜已经来了，乌瑟还在路上，梅林也不知道什么时候才能过来。  
他是不是反悔了？是不是不想来了？也是，梅林没有任何理由来这趟浑水里掺一脚，尤其是亚瑟还警告过梅林他的父亲或许会当众骂人发飙，他不想来也是正常。  
乌瑟已经到了，他已经坐在桌子前开始点菜，在门口见到亚瑟还不带任何恶意的问他是不是在等格温。  
烟燃尽，红色的火星也熄灭了。  
亚瑟正想离开时，一辆黑黄相间的出租车停在亚瑟的面前，梅林从里面钻出来，穿着黑色的衬衫和西装裤，头发有点湿漉漉的，手里拿着一捧玫瑰花，灰蓝色的眼睛有着致命的吸引力。  
亚瑟从未见过梅林这幅样子，图书馆里的梅林总是穿着各种格子衬衫或者单色的卫衣，从未换过的深灰色牛仔裤，和一双发黄的白色运动鞋。  
不得不承认，亚瑟有那么一瞬间的失神。他像被交换了声音的美人鱼，半张着嘴说不出一句话。  
“抱歉来晚了，我跑了好几家花店，都没有康乃馨和百合，只能买来一束玫瑰…”梅林有些尴尬的解释道，”希望你父亲不会生气”  
“没事，就是要让他生气”小美人鱼终于找回了他的声音，“就说你是给我买的”  
亚瑟带着梅林来到它们预订的座位上，乌瑟依旧在看菜单，不知从什么时候起养成的毛病，必须要挑上一堆多到吃不完的小食才肯罢休。  
“这是梅林·安布罗休斯”亚瑟趁着大家都在低头看菜单，开口说：“我的男朋友”  
莫佳娜直接被自己的口水呛住，兰斯洛特猛地抬头，好像不敢相信自己的耳朵，还有乌瑟，他手中的菜单直接扔到地上去了。

“你说…你是亚瑟的男朋友？”乌瑟咬牙切齿的切着盘子里的牛肉，也知道公共场合不好发火，憋了一肚子气无处可撒。  
“是的，我们…”  
“我们在一起两周了”亚瑟急忙接过来说。  
莫佳娜和兰斯洛特互相使着眼色，最后谁都没有说话。  
乌瑟抬起眼打量着梅林，嘴角憋得有些颤抖：“你看起来有点眼熟”乌瑟皱着眉，梅林好像他认识的一个什么人，可是想破脑袋也记不起来是谁了。  
“我是大众脸”梅林自嘲一般的说。  
“那么，梅林”莫佳娜说，“告诉我们你们是怎么认识的？”  
梅林咽下一口白葡萄酒，脸颊有些滚烫，慢悠悠的说：“我在大学的图书馆做兼职，亚瑟总是来借书，就是这样”  
莫佳娜有些失望，她当然不信梅林真的是亚瑟的男朋友，八成又是傻弟弟叫过来惹乌瑟生气的，可是，编故事也不编好一点？  
梅林仿佛听到了莫佳娜的想法，他紧接着说：“那天是我在图书馆工作的第三天，一个阴沉沉的下午。你们知道的，春天嘛，总是这样”  
兰斯洛特点点头，他也恨极了卡美洛特的春天。  
“图书馆里根本不会有人出现，但是那天亚瑟就出现了，我转身见到他的那一刻，天空神奇的放晴了，阳光正好在那一刻穿透落地窗，亚瑟背着光，看起来就像天神”梅林说着，往嘴里扔了一颗橄榄。  
亚瑟的脸上也烧起来了，自己是醉了吗？明明才喝了半杯葡萄酒不是吗？  
乌瑟全程没有说话，也没怎么吃东西，还不停的给自己的杯子里倒酒，到后来莫佳娜都开始担心了。  
“爸爸，再吃一点东西吧？”莫佳娜问，而乌瑟只是摇了摇头。她把亚瑟叫到一边，低声问：“是不是要把老爸气死你才开心？”  
“我就是想让他少管我”亚瑟瘪着嘴嘟囔着。  
“你知道如果老爸真有什么意外，继承帮派的会是你吧？”莫佳娜现在根本不知道亚瑟到底揣着什么心思，她的傻弟弟好像永远不会思考下一步棋该怎么走。  
“他的身体好着呢”亚瑟不在意的挥挥手。  
晚些时候，梅林离开了。亚瑟和其他人一起乘着兰斯洛特的车回到潘德拉根宅内，乌瑟全程沉着脸，一句话都没说。  
结果刚进大门，乌瑟就忍不住了，抄起手中的拐杖往亚瑟的腿上打去！  
“是什么让你堕落成这个样子！”乌瑟用尽了全力，抽打着亚瑟的小腿，亚瑟也直接摔到地上，捂着小腿不说话。  
乌瑟转过身去，尝试着平息怒火，就听见亚瑟说：“妈妈就不会打我，她还会喜欢梅林的！”  
“你他妈反了！”乌瑟的脾气向来不太好，伊格茵又是他的逆鳞，显然亚瑟也知道这一点。“我就不该送你去上大学！”乌瑟踉跄着，被兰斯洛特扶到沙发上，他气的嘴唇都在哆嗦，连带着脸颊上的肉也跟着一起颤抖起来。  
“我不仅会上大学，还会顺利毕业呢”亚瑟咄咄逼人的说，“我已经在准备考律师了，也给很多事务所发送了简历，过不了多久，我就会成为一名律师，到时候我会把恶龙这些年做的事全部整理起来交给——”  
亚瑟刚说了一半，乌瑟气的浑身哆嗦，然后两眼一黑，直接从沙发上滑下去了。  
“先生！”兰斯洛特眼快的接住他，慢慢滑到地上，可是乌瑟就像失去了意识一般歪着头，无论兰斯洛特怎么晃都醒不过来。  
“父亲？”亚瑟连忙一瘸一拐的凑过来，手忙脚乱的想要做些什么，可是乌瑟依旧沉寂的躺在地毯上，一动不动。  
莫佳娜本来不想掺和他们的事，已经回到自己的房间了，听到声音后又探出头来张望着。发现乌瑟晕过去了之后连忙跑出来，慌乱的跪在乌瑟身边不知道要做什么。  
兰斯洛特拨打了救护车后，坐在沙发上有些埋怨的说“亚瑟，这次做的太过分了”  
“我没想到会是这样…”亚瑟抱着乌瑟的脑袋，让他躺在自己的怀里。亚瑟明明很讨厌这个严肃的父亲的，管的又宽又给自己施加喘不上气的压力，可是现在亚瑟希望他能跳起来再揍自己一顿。  
“难道你真的要把乌瑟亲手创造的帝国毁灭吗？”莫佳娜握着乌瑟的手，眼泪成串的往下流，眼神还一边狠狠的剜着亚瑟。  
“恶龙做了太多坏事了，运毒，漏税，为了一点小事打打杀杀，我已经无法再容忍这样的事情了”  
“你可以该改变这一切”兰斯洛特说，“乌瑟的很多做法我也不喜欢，但是我没有办法改变什么，你可以”  
“我不想接手这个位置”亚瑟想也不想的说“这不是我想要的”  
救护车来了，乌瑟连夜送进急诊。亚瑟，莫佳娜和几个手下手忙脚乱的跟着一起去医院，留下兰斯洛特打点恶龙的相关事宜。  
医生说乌瑟是因为情绪激动加上喝了不少酒，引起的突发性脑出血，正在做手术，具体情况还要再等等。  
莫佳娜就守在手术室外，和亚瑟依偎在一起，神色紧张的不停咬手指。也不知过了多久，手术室门前红色的信号灯终于变成了绿色，几个医生推着躺在病床上的乌瑟走了出来。  
“他怎么样了？”亚瑟站起来，拽着其中一个医生问。  
“目前稳定下来了，颅内出血20毫升，压破了一条神经”医生耐心的解释着“病人很有可能会遗留一些后遗症，具体要等他醒过来以后才能诊断”  
莫佳娜也焦急的问“那他什么时候能醒？”  
“两天左右吧”

4.  
乌瑟在私人病房安稳的度过了两周，夏天也悄无声息的来了。  
恶龙的事物现在由兰斯洛特在照看，如果对于一个有野心的家伙来说，这可以说是一步登天。但是兰斯洛特并不这么想，他看起来是被迫不得不接下了这活，并且明示暗示亚瑟自己不想干这事。乌瑟也搬到了私人医院的VIP病房静养，依旧每天都惦记着恶龙的事情，还拐弯抹角的和兰斯洛特或者莫佳娜打听亚瑟的事情。莫佳娜直接说“你怎么不亲自问他？”然后乌瑟就不说话了，冷着脸看向一另边去。  
那次争吵之后，父子两个就陷入了比以往更尴尬的关系，亚瑟去看望乌瑟时一句话也不说，乌瑟也不理他，用沉默来杀死一切。等亚瑟回了家，还要向她询问乌瑟的情况，莫佳娜夹在中间被这对明明很在意但就是不说的父子搞得没了脾气。  
梅林算着有好几天没见到亚瑟了，就给他打了条短信询问一切是不是还好，紧接着，亚瑟的电话就打过来了。  
“抱歉梅林，最近没有去图书馆看你”  
“用不着道歉呀”梅林有些摸不到头脑，他们的并不是需要经常互相探望的关系，“一切都好吗？”  
亚瑟粗略的说了一下事情经过，这下换成梅林不停的道歉了，还以为是他的出现令乌瑟生病的，还提出去看看乌瑟。亚瑟想了想说：“你最好还是不要出现在他面前的好”紧接着他问：“今天周五，要不要出来见一面？”  
“行啊，有什么计划？”梅林想也没想就答应下来了。  
“放松一下，喝一杯”亚瑟不但因为乌瑟的事情发愁，他马上就要毕业了，正在最后的整理论文阶段，为了这个他已经日夜颠倒，愁的金发都掉了一大把。  
“我刚好知道有个地方不错，喝喝酒，和辣妹调情，去舞池里浪费时间和生命…这个计划你觉得怎么样？”  
“太棒了”亚瑟笑起来，想着梅林和女生说话都要磕磕巴巴红耳朵的样子，在夜店里究竟会是什么样。  
当天晚上，亚瑟叫了兰斯洛特也一起，让他别整天愁眉苦脸的，兰斯洛特说你要是接手了恶龙我就不会愁眉苦脸了，亚瑟就开始装聋。  
他们在店门外面排着长队，因为这里不是恶龙的地盘，他们也不准备让别人注意到自己。梅林这时候跑过来了，灰色的格子衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，头发好像长长了一点，挡住了眉毛，他直接抓过亚瑟和兰斯洛特的手腕走到队伍的最前面，那个半夜也要在脸上架着一副墨镜的高大保安竟然就让他们进去了。  
“这是怎么回事？”亚瑟问，兰斯洛特摇摇头，这里是御龙的地方，保安没有理由给他们让路。当了两周黑帮头领的兰斯洛特不由得起了警戒心，希望今晚平安度过。  
梅林仿佛知道了他们在好奇什么，主动解释说“因为我和那个保安是熟人，偶尔会来玩一玩”随后回头对放他们进来的保安说“约翰！改天有机会再一起吃饭！”  
名牌上标着大卫的保安看起来像是被吓到了。  
夜店里烟雾环绕的，刺眼的镭射让每一个人脸上的汗珠都闪着光，在这里，荷尔蒙和酒精交错，香水和汗水相容。  
梅林还有专属包间！  
亚瑟忍不住开始遐想，图书馆外的梅林究竟是什么样子的？怎么从一个羞涩的大学生变成了久战夜场的浪子？可就算这样，解开两颗扣子，热的脸蛋微红的梅林……可爱的不像话，对亚瑟有着致命的吸引力。  
两杯龙舌兰下肚以后，亚瑟就不纠结了，拉着梅林在舞池里犯蠢，用自己手脚同步的舞蹈把梅林逗的和不拢嘴，两人之间微妙的气氛让好几个对他们有意思的姑娘望而却步。  
兰斯洛特对舞池没什么兴趣，满脑子都是后天天要进行的生意，现在的金主都好奇怪，大麻的成色只要最好的，还要一袋一袋的挑，好在钱也给的痛快。每当这时兰斯洛特就感叹他真是个好脾气，要是换成乌瑟，说不定直接在金主的脑门上留下一个血窟窿。以及西区的经济不太行了，房价开始狂跌，那边的地皮得找机会卖掉……  
他就这么一直苦着脸，凌晨把依旧兴奋上头的亚瑟送回家后才回到自己的公寓。不巧的是，楼下的停车位已经满了，他不得不把车子停放在两条街区以外的地方，又贪图方便走了小路。  
他无法预想这个小小的方向选择竟然能给他的人生带来什么样的改变。  
巷子里黑漆漆的，蟑螂和老鼠觅食的声音在耳边哗啦啦挥之不去，垃圾箱里臭味弥漫而出，还有下水道里面冒出的浓烟，一切的一切让兰斯洛特忍不住加快脚步。  
等等，前面那个垃圾桶里好像有什么动静？  
兰斯洛特第一直觉是一窝小奶猫，可能是谁把家里的母猫下的崽扔出来了，微弱的刨动铁皮桶的声音让兰斯洛特越来越在意。他顺着声音过去，忍着恶心打开了这个已经看不出是什么颜色的铁桶。  
等待他的不是什么小奶猫，而是一个浑身是血的人。  
这个人受伤太严重了，眼睛闭的死死的，躺在肮脏的垃圾袋上，只能靠那个人的手指敲击铁桶边缘才能分辨出他还活着。  
多么顽强的生命力啊，兰斯洛特掏出手机就要报警——不行，警察会拉他去做口供，肯定会问道身份方面的问题，要是知道兰斯洛特现在是恶龙的代理人，肯定不会放他走的。  
于是兰斯洛特咬咬牙，弯下腰把这个人从垃圾桶里翻出来，背在背上，一路返回自己的公寓。  
“坚持住，你可别死在我背上”  
父亲回古巴养老以后兰斯洛特就从恶龙里搬出来了，他的公寓里干净整洁，是一个小平层，以黑色和灰色为基调，布置的井井有条。  
回到家后兰斯洛特直接把这个人丢到了浴缸里，虽说伤口最好别碰水，但是这人脏兮兮的还散发着垃圾味儿，兰斯洛特是不可能让他碰家里的任何东西的。他打开水龙头，把这个人的血迹大概擦洗了一下。这个人忽然瞪大眼睛，一边挣扎一边从嘴角里咳出更多的血来。  
“别担心，我不会伤害你的”兰斯洛特举起自己带着洗碗手套的双手，左手沐浴乳右手洗发露，“我得把你弄干净”  
这个人警惕的看了他一会儿，随后相信了他似的，抓住他的手腕好像要说什么，可是说出来的只有磕磕巴巴的连不成句的东西。  
“你是想要喝水吗？”兰斯洛特问。  
这人点点头。  
“来吧，我们把你弄干净，伤口不可以沾水太长时间。”兰斯洛特在那个人凝固在一起的长发上挤了一坨洗发露。  
随后兰斯洛特不得不贡献出一条毛巾，一身舒适的居家服，以及他没有新的内裤，只能给这人一条洗过的旧内裤。好在他看起来不怎么介意。  
污渍和血液被清理干净，忽视掉被打的青紫的眼眶和嘴角来看，兰斯洛特拣回来的还是个相当英俊的男人。  
一杯水和一个三明治下肚后，男人终于恢复了一些体力，也能说出整句的话了。  
“你是谁？”这是他的第一个问题。“为什么要救我？”这是第二个。  
“第一，不用管我是谁。第二，起码应该告诉我你是谁，为什么会被打成这个样子”  
这人不说话了。  
说实话，高汶并不在乎把他救起来的人是谁，只要他救了他，那他就对自己有恩，无论姓甚名谁都不重要。  
“你的伤口需要缝合”兰斯洛特拿出针线盒说，“坐好，怕痛吗？”  
“怕”  
“那你只能忍着些了”  
高汶眼前这个人绝对不是普通人，他缝合伤口的手状态看起来很专业。以及他没有报警，而是选择把自己带回来治疗，只有两种原因，要么他认识他，要么他有什么理由必须要远离警察。还有最重要的，高汶在他的身上看到了孤独，他们两个是同类，都像是漂泊落叶一样，无处落脚，无处扎根。  
高汶真是谢谢打他的那几个人了，竟然还特意带着指虎，导致左肋有一道特别长的伤口，胳膊上划伤无数，半张脸都破了相。  
兰斯洛特给他的肋骨部位缝合好，眼也不抬的问：“不是怕疼吗？怎么没听你叫一声？”  
“你想听我叫？”高汶从嗓子里敷衍的哼唧了几声，“满意吗？”  
兰斯洛特特意在他的伤口处狠狠摁了一下。  
被救回来的人好像在特意隐藏身份，兰斯洛特决定叫他尤金，这年头和迪斯尼人物长得一模一样的人可不多见。  
‘尤金’不但试图隐瞒身份，还三言两语的打听兰斯洛特的身份。  
兰斯洛特已经开始怀疑捡人回来就是个错误了，没准这家伙是条子。或者，是其他帮派丢出来的人，那就更麻烦了。最近兰斯洛特接到一些消息，是和恶龙完全无关的事，听说枯木那里有些变动，清理了一些人……兰斯洛特最好别这么倒霉。  
“你到底怎么伤成这样的？”兰斯洛特问，“别告诉我是你自己摔得”  
‘尤金’像没听见一样。  
“是不是得罪了什么人？”  
“诶，好困哦，浑身疼，我先去睡了”高汶说着，打开一扇门——“我睡哪儿？”  
兰斯洛特抱着肩膀摇摇头，指着最后的房间说：“我这就一张床，你去睡吧”  
“那你呢？”  
“我睡沙发”兰斯洛特拍拍他黑色的真皮沙发，这可比床贵多了，“你尽量别把血流到我的床上”  
高汶完全不理解兰斯洛特的心理活动，他想了想，还是抓起兰斯洛特的手腕说：“不行，我不能让救命恩人睡沙发！还是我睡沙发吧”  
“没关系，你去吧”  
高汶过意不去了，他说：“那我们可以在床上挤一挤”

第二天一早，阳光直射进来，将初夏的暖意投射进卧室。  
高汶在刺眼的阳光照射下自然醒来，睁开眼就看到身边多了一个人……这个人顶着厚厚的黑眼圈，一脸怨恨的看着他。  
“干嘛这么看着我？”高汶困惑的问：“我昨晚对你做了什么吗？”  
“你昨晚说了一堆梦话，尖叫，还打人”兰斯洛特的眼睛里都能飞出一把刀了，今天他可是得去一家种植园谈生意，那里的大麻叶子是最好的，每次收成时都会有很多人想买。眼下睡眠不足，万一做了赔本买卖或许还会反应不过来。  
高汶不好意思的笑笑，这几天经历了太多，做噩梦也难免，只是他完全不记得自己做了什么梦了。  
“我有说什么不该说的话吗？”高汶问。  
“你叫喊出的信息让我足够明白你的名字是高汶，枯木的人，为森瑞德做事，以及你们怎么闹掰了，他想除掉你”  
“该死的…”高汶骂了一句，从床上呲牙咧嘴的爬起来，他的伤口依然很疼，浑身也像散了架一样：“我不告诉你我的身份也是为你好…如果你害怕了，觉得我是个麻烦，我可以现在就离开”  
“别傻了，我已经掺进来了”兰斯洛特揉着额头，他还真就这么倒霉，救了枯木本应该清理掉的人。“所以那些消息是真的吗？你想扳倒森瑞德当枯木的首领？”  
“不，完全不是”高汶站在阳光里，向兰斯洛特叙述了事实的经过。  
高汶天生的就是混黑帮的这块料，在一个混乱的街区长大就必须具有暴徒的资质。他很小的时候就和街区里的小帮派成员混在一起了，因为身手好和做事大胆，一点一点混出了名堂，然后，森瑞德发现了他。  
枯木帮的老大一开始只让高汶做一些跑腿的小事，逐渐的让他参与帮派的核心，最后高汶已经成为森瑞德的心腹。  
“我知道，你们枯木的人都不洗头的”兰斯洛特打岔进来说，想起了昨天晚上高汶乱糟糟的半长头发忍不住笑出来。  
高汶成为心腹的一个原因是他能力足够，另一个原因是森瑞德身边的人全都被他一个一个的替换了，转眼间，高汶竟然是枯木的元老成员之一。这种日子当然不会长久，高汶真的信任过森瑞德，相信他处理掉其他人时都是有原因的，直到这一天——  
“所以到底发生了什么？”兰斯洛特在吧台前坐着，光着脚，修长的脚趾勾在吧凳的脚踏板上，手里拿着勺子，一边搅拌面前的咖啡一边在里面倒了一点甜朗姆酒。  
“就快说到重点了，不要打断我”高汶一把夺过兰斯洛特手中已经见底的酒瓶问：“你怎么一大早就喝酒？”高汶说着，仰起头，喝光了瓶中琥珀色的液体又说“喝就喝，兑咖啡浪费了”  
高汶的弟弟，一个叫加雷斯的年轻人，因为想着和哥哥在一起肯定没问题的念头，也加入了枯木。但是年轻人嘛，总想着自己可以做出点什么来，加雷斯开始隐瞒着其他人，甚至高汶，开始做了洗钱的行当。数量并不大，却足以引起森瑞德的注意。  
森瑞德把加雷斯抓起来，倒掉在一间仓库里，在他的胳膊上划了一个小口。两天后，竟然还叫高汶去打开仓库，以此来警告高汶不要有任何背叛的念头，否则下场就会是这样。  
高汶体内暴徒的血液燃烧起来，他唯一的家人的尸体竟然就这样出现在自己面前，他疯了一样去找森瑞德，第一次刺杀失败，那就计划第二次，可是这一次连一个手指头都没碰到就被四五个人架出来了，活活要把他打死。  
几个打手看高汶不动了，理所当然的以为他死了，就把他随手扔进垃圾桶。高汶早就失去意识了，他也以为自己死了，直到有人打开了垃圾桶的盖子——那一刻，高汶在黑暗中看到了一道光。  
“那么，你是谁？你怎么知道这么多枯木的故事？高汶问。  
“这么说吧，我现在在管理恶龙——暂时的”  
“恶龙不是乌瑟·潘德拉根在掌管的吗？”高汶说，仔细打量起兰斯洛特来。  
“我是兰斯洛特，乌瑟的一名手下，先生他生病了”  
“倒是听说过你的名字，兰斯洛特…我怎么一直没见过你？”  
“碰巧了吧，我要知道是你，肯定不会把你拣回来的”  
“我记得潘德拉根有个儿子？”  
“小潘德拉根现在还不具备领导恶龙的条件，或者说，他不想收拾这摊烂摊子——”兰斯洛特暧昧的停顿了一会儿，他有了一个或许会得罪枯木的想法。  
“来，该换药了”兰斯洛特喝完咖啡后，直接把杯子丢进水池中，然后又去卫生间取出医药箱和酒精，帮高汶解下前一天的纱布。  
“可是……恶龙的二把手就住这环境？”  
兰斯洛特不管高汶的伤口是不是还渗着血，他故意在肋骨的缝合处用力按压，非要高汶嚷嚷疼才罢手。  
换好纱布后，兰斯洛特问：“你愿不愿意来恶龙帮忙？你有经验，有名声。我当然早就听说过你的名声了，枯木如今可以和恶龙，御龙齐名，有一半都是你的功劳”  
兰斯洛特看高汶不答话，又说：“我保证恶龙不会像森瑞德一样对待你，你会有你应得的”  
高汶犹豫了，没有回答。  
“不着急，考虑一下我的提议，恶龙需要你这样的人”，兰斯洛特去衣帽间换了一套深灰色的西服，临走前对高汶说：“我今天很忙，你自便吧”

5.  
随着盛夏吹来的第一缕清风，亚瑟顺利的毕业了。他成功的进入一家叫做阿瓦隆的律师事务所实习，他的小上司是一个叫埃德温的青年男人，入职的第一天就接到了一件案子。  
乌瑟依旧在私家医院里面静养，孩子们会时不时的去看看他，谁都不提亚瑟已经开始实习的事情。  
现在恶龙的事物由兰斯洛特全权代理，高汶最后还是没有答应他的要求。不用说，他以前的家肯定早被森瑞德清理干净，他在兰斯洛特的家里赖了两天又借了一笔钱就去住酒店了。  
梅林依旧沉浸在他自己的文学世界里，亚瑟毕业后不常来，梅林就自己翻阅文学书籍，对于法律依旧完全提不起兴趣，巴利诺也是没想到身为一个帮派大佬竟然还会为了儿子的大学成绩而担心。  
“我觉得我可能需要补考…”梅林痛苦的闭着眼睛，不愿意去点开学校发来的邮件。没准是发来让他重修一年呢？梅林可不想再多忍受一年。  
巴利诺在一边擦着那把他永远不离身的手枪，狠狠的瞪了梅林一眼。  
“爸爸！我通过了！没有一科需要补考！”梅林突然跳起来，蹦到巴利诺的后背上，快乐来得太突然了，梅林甚至没有做好准备。  
巴利诺明显也很吃惊，“你作弊了？”  
“没有！考前叫一个新认识的朋友帮着画了些重点”  
“新认识的朋友？”巴利诺停下手上的动作，明显对这位朋友十分感兴趣，究竟是谁能让他家的小子开始学习了？  
“他家里是做什么的？不要把清白人家的孩子拖进浑水里，也不要和道上的人勾三搭四”  
照着巴利诺的意思，梅林就不应该交朋友。  
可怕仔细想想，梅林还真不清楚亚瑟家里是做什么的，只是看起来挺有钱的。每次他们约会都会选择在约定好的地方见面——等等，他们那算约会吗？  
巴利诺眼看着儿子愣神，他轻咳了一声，果然引起了梅林的注意力。  
“哥哥就是因为你管得太多才选择离开家去德国的！”梅林莫名其妙的开始烦躁，也不知道是对谁生气，都一股脑地朝着巴利诺发去，然后不等爸爸反应过来，自己先气呼呼的走掉了。

亚瑟粗略的翻了一下卷宗，这是一起诈骗案，涉嫌金额不算大，却导致了一个家庭的灭亡。  
他们正在一间办公室里，原告人是一个三十多岁的男性，被现实折磨的脱了一层皮，深色的眼睛下有着厚厚的黑眼袋，好像好久都没睡过觉一样，嘴唇干到皲裂，却一口也不喝面前的水，身影沉重的好像要把身下的折叠凳子压垮一般。  
“你放心，我们会赢下这个案子”亚瑟拍拍他的后背，安慰似的说。  
“沃尔特，不要对客户轻易承诺”埃德温没有温度的说。他看似优雅的坐下来，没有抬头看原告一眼：“说说事情经过”  
埃德温在亚瑟的实习期间会辅导提带他，或者说，亚瑟更多是以一个打下手的身份来旁观。  
原告叫提尔，父亲因为错信邮箱里的广告诈骗而把家里的所有存款全部给了出去，发现上当之后，原本情绪不稳的父亲杀掉了母亲和未成年的弟弟，然后在一把大火中饮弹自杀。提尔因为独自生活所以逃过一劫，眼下这个胖乎乎的男人已经哭到崩溃，三具被烧焦的遗体重新在他的脑中浮现。  
被告已经因为诈骗判了两年的刑，是提尔不服气，想要上诉。  
被告方狡猾的很，仗着这边证据都被大火吞没，怎么都不承认诈骗是提尔一家丧命的主要原因。  
“打官司可不是靠眼泪，咱们这边证据确实不够”埃德温揉了揉眼睛，把卷宗随意扔在桌上，这种场景他已经见得太多，早就不会跟着客户一起共情了。  
提尔托着沉重的背影走了，埃德温压低声音说“沃尔特，这个案子你也看出来了，赢下的几率不大，这样吧，你去四处问问有没有其他的人证物证”  
亚瑟点头说好，或许还会用上恶龙的渠道来打探消息。  
这是亚瑟的第一个案子，太重要了。  
当然了，打官司不是三五天就能解决的事，第一次开庭将会在一个月后。  
可是一切都不顺利。  
亚瑟收集证据的过程中四处碰壁，他都不知道原来人类真的可以做到如此冷漠，一句“按规章制度办事”让他失去了大半耐心，每一家都在不停的让他等待，然后把他踢到下一个地方，继续等待。  
兰斯洛特这个月偶尔碰见亚瑟，总是看到他皱着眉，到哪儿都不耐烦的样子，还以为亚瑟准备接手恶龙了，后来问了莫佳娜才知道他在为案子烦心。  
“确定不需要帮派里的人帮忙？”兰斯洛特好不容易在潘德拉根宅的厨房里捉到亚瑟问。  
潘德拉根宅就像一个孤立的庄园，修建在一座山腰上，隐秘性绝佳，外层用黄褐色的石头做装饰，结实的和堡垒一样。  
“你知道，我们可以直接去找被告人，把他的房子也烧掉，然后找人做了他”兰斯洛特在认真的提供建议，坐在岛台旁边的吧凳上掰着手指说“或者直接把他丢进火里，我们会找一个人来模仿他的字体写一篇遗书，发给法官”  
“不，不行”亚瑟说“我们不能这么做…虽然我很想”  
兰斯洛特给亚瑟倒了一点威士忌，浓郁的酒香让亚瑟崩了很久的神经舒缓下来。  
“那就就给他点教训，派几个人在他回家的路上抢劫他，然后把他揍一顿怎么样？”  
天知道亚瑟是怎么把那句“不行”说出口的。无论有多么想，亚瑟都不可以这么做。  
亚瑟的手机突然传来一条梅林的短信，梅林好奇这个人怎么大半个月没有消息，想知道他是不是一切都好。  
亚瑟和兰斯洛特示意了一下，干脆拨过去。  
“对不起梅林，最近有点忙，我接到第一个案子了”  
亚瑟拿着手机走到窗边，五分钟左右还没撂下，兰斯洛特就知道他们两个怕是要好好的叙叙旧。他也掏出手机看起来，刚好，高汶发来一条消息。  
——【兰斯，你看这朵云！】  
高汶又发过来一张图片，只是一朵形状低俗的云彩。  
——【哇噢。真是壮观呐。】兰斯洛特一边翻着白眼一边编辑信息，希望他的短信能准确的传达他的语气。  
——【你为什么回我了？一般我给你发好笑的图片你都不理我的！你是谁？是不是拿了兰斯洛特的手机？】  
——【歇歇吧，我正好无聊而已】  
大概半个小时过后，亚瑟才放下手机。他的胳膊因为保持同一个姿势太久已经变酸了，他一边揉着胳膊上的肌肉，一边给自己又倒了一些酒。  
“我不知道你们两个还在联系”兰斯洛特说。  
“梅林？怎么说？”  
“当时你的目的是气乌瑟，而现在目的达到了不是吗？”  
“我和梅林……”亚瑟斟酌着，他也不知道他和梅林算是怎么回事。  
好在兰斯洛特摆摆手：“我不会对你的情感生活说什么的，倒是我这里有个人……”  
兰斯洛特把高汶的情况说了一遍，然后等待亚瑟的反应。可亚瑟只是丢下一句“你看着办”，依旧在为怎么给提尔合法的收集证据而苦恼。  
兰斯洛特摇摇头。

御龙的聚集点艾莫瑞斯宅是巴利诺从一个没落的贵族新手中买过来的，也没有进行大面积装修，一切都还像维多利亚时期一样古老又迷人。  
梅林路过厨房时看见巴利诺的办公室门敞着，里面没有人，他走进去，在爸爸的办公桌上看到一张报表。根据数字来看，御龙最近都在做亏本买卖。  
橄榄园的收成不好，和去年的气候有关，葡萄酒庄园的产粮也逐渐下滑，唯独葡萄牙的几处果园和墨西哥的牛油果地还保持着以往的状态。  
这样下去…御龙帮很快就会变卖家产，为了钱走上贩毒走私的行当中去了。这本不是什么难题，难的是这样就会和枯木、恶龙，抢生意，和恶龙的关系大家都知道，撕破脸皮也没什么，可是他们和枯木一直井水不犯河水，抢生意说小是小，说大恐怕少不了一场火拼。  
梅林正盘算着呢，手中的报表就被巴利诺抢走了。梅林伸出手想要把报表拿回来，但是巴利诺很快就把那张纸叠起来揣进怀里了。“爸爸，我们会无家可归吗？”他问。  
“就算连续亏损上一整年，也够你吃喝玩乐一辈子的”巴利诺没好气地说。  
作为一名黑帮领袖，巴利诺总是眉毛紧锁的，眼睛里总是燃烧着烈火，这样他的手下才会害怕、尊敬他。但是在家人面前，巴利诺不过是一个普通人家的父亲罢了。他的小儿子梅林看起来有些书卷气息，其实巴利诺知道，梅林对帮派的事物很是上心，也有几次提供过非常好的主意，只是现在梅林还在成长，少了些许历练。只要稍加打磨，梅林一定会成长为一个可靠的御龙继承人。  
此时被父亲默默赞许的梅林正从厨房里拿出一个谷物麦片和一大桶原味酸奶，身上穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，耳朵上插着一根笔。  
“你干嘛去？”巴利诺望着梅林左手酸奶右手麦片上楼的背影问。  
“还能干嘛？今年是最后一学年了，得赶快准备毕业论文的方向了”梅林嘴里叼着勺子，说话嘟嘟囔囔的。  
巴利诺看着儿子没穿拖鞋，点脚走路，立刻想起了梅林小时候的样子：小小的身子摇摇晃晃的，光着脚在地上疯跑，摔倒了也不哭，愣是自己爬起来接着跑。  
“他还是个孩子，太早了，还太早了…”  
巴利诺自言自语着，关上了办公室的门。

一个月很快就过去了，亚瑟期间不断的收集证据，包括提尔父亲保留的汇款单，被修复的手机，以及一封被复原的遗书。  
开庭前，梅林抽空也过来了。正好莫佳娜也在，同样对看到梅林感到吃惊。  
“你们两个还在联系？”莫佳娜捂着嘴说，他们坐在旁听席上，偷偷的交头接尾。“你该不会真的是他男朋友吧？”  
“不是，不是的”梅林连忙的否认，耳朵上却蒙上了红色。  
审判期间亚瑟坐立不安，他就是有一种奇怪的预感，但他依然拍拍提尔的肩膀，告诉他他们有一些新证据，让他不要担心。  
奇怪的是，埃德温丝毫没有提出他们有新的证据，在亚瑟茫然提出来之后，埃德温还瞪了他一眼。被修复的手机开不了机，复原的遗书被判定是死者当时精神错乱，而那张汇款单根本就消失了。  
最后被告方还是被判为诈骗罪，还因为在狱中表现良好，得到了半年的减刑。  
散庭后，提尔像失了魂一样坐在凳子上迟迟不肯动，埃德温早就离开了，亚瑟什么办法都没有，只能在提尔的肩膀上安慰似的拍了两下。  
“这世间就没有正义了吗？”提尔把脸埋在双手中，哀怨的问。  
“我相信有的”亚瑟也很气愤，证据全被破坏了，一定是被告的律师搞得鬼，“我知道有些不合适，因为我刚刚才打输了我的第一件案子，不过这个你拿着”亚瑟递给提尔一张名片，“有需要可以给我打电话，我们或许能一起喝一杯”  
“谢谢你，沃尔特先生”提尔说：“你是个好人”  
亚瑟离开提尔，让他自己再缓一缓，临走路过法官的办公室时，亚瑟听见里面传来说话的声音。他让梅林和莫佳娜先走，自己就守在门口仔细的听着。  
亚瑟肯定他听到了一些关于金钱和数额的字眼，夹杂着提尔的名字和那个被告的律师的名字。  
没一会儿，门打开了，埃德温竟然从里面走出来。看到亚瑟也不惊慌，反而和他打着招呼。  
法官的门关上了。  
亚瑟追在埃德温的身后问“你们都说了什么？”  
“没什么，只是讨论这件案子而已”埃德温走的飞快，却怎么都甩不掉身后跟着的人。  
“我听到了很大一笔金额，还有被告的律师”亚瑟干脆拽住埃德温“你们是不是在行贿？”  
埃德温定住，看了他一会儿，说：“亚瑟，我觉得你是聪明人”  
亚瑟依旧看着他，眼中已经燃起怒火。  
“聪明人不该问这种问题”  
“你怎么能？我们难道不是为了提尔服务的吗？还有那些我交给你的证据！也是你搞得鬼？这么做对我们律师所有什么好处？这么做对得起全心全意相信我们的提尔吗！”  
埃德温完全不为所动，他把胳膊从亚瑟手中抽出，依旧云淡风轻的说：“亚瑟，你刚刚入行，要学的还有很多呢”。说罢，又飞快的走了。  
这次亚瑟没有追上去。  
他开始怀疑自己选择的道路是不是正确的了。法官和律师串通腐败并不罕见，可亚瑟一直都不相信，他以为法律能带来正义，其实不是。  
正义是属于有权有势的人的。  
梅林在法院外的大厅等了好久，亚瑟才慢悠悠的出来，他还以为是亚瑟第一场官司输了，为此懊恼呢。  
“我们去吃点什么怎么样？”梅林问，试图活跃气氛。  
“对不起梅林，我想回家了”亚瑟忽然觉得很累，就算他之前通宵熬夜改论文的时候也没这么累过。  
“那…那我送你回去？”梅林不知所措的问。  
“没关系，我和莫佳娜一起回去”  
“亚瑟，究竟发生什么了？”梅林不瞎，他看得出来如果只是因为官司输了失落，亚瑟不会看起来像是被什么击垮了一样。  
亚瑟低着头，躲避梅林的视线。他沉默了一会儿说：“被告律师串通了我的上司，还有法官，所以才败诉的”  
梅林愣住了，亚瑟转身给他留下个背影，原本高大健壮的背影竟然能看起来那么脆弱。  
兰斯洛特也知道了这件事，他拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，没有多说什么。

没过几天，提尔给亚瑟打了一个电话，听起来很开心。他说那个骗子在监狱里被揍的没了命，送往急救室的路上就死了。亚瑟一听到这件事就去质问兰斯洛特，问是不是他让人‘关照'了。  
兰斯洛特有点摸不着头脑，“我可什么都没做，况且我连那个人的名字都不知道”  
正义还是以一种无名的方式存在的吧？亚瑟这样想着，一切都是那个人的报应。  
罪有应得的人获得了他的结局，亚瑟本不应该为一个人的死亡而高兴，但他不得不承认，内心深处有一丝残忍的快意。

“少爷，你吩咐的事办妥了”  
梅林从论文中抬起头，问：“没别人发现是谁做的吧？”  
“没有，任谁看都是监狱内斗”  
“好，辛苦你了，别告诉我爸爸”  
梅林吩咐完，重新扎进论文的海洋里。

6.  
亚瑟的办公地点在一栋大厦的十六层，实习律师没有单独的办公室，他的办公桌就在一个舒适的角落里，转身就能看见外面的晴朗天空。可是亚瑟的内心却晴朗不起来。  
自从第一个案子败诉后，办公室的人就开始对他指指点点的，背后议论他，一开始亚瑟告诉自己只是凑巧，只是凑巧自己进入某个房间时所有人都停止交头接耳同时盯着他，只是凑巧自己到哪里都能感觉得到背后有视线盯着他。  
这些事情他不能坦白的和家里人讲，只能在和梅林出来的时候吐槽似的告诉他。  
他们正在一间咖啡店里坐着，梅林主动要求亚瑟帮他看一看论文的方向对不对。  
“或许…他们是从没见过像你这么帅的人呢？”梅林嘴里咬着可乐吸管说。  
亚瑟好像被这句话逗乐了一样：“你这么觉得？”  
“当然了”梅林握住了亚瑟的放在桌面上的手说“背后嚼舌根的人都应该被拔掉舌头，不要在意他们说什么，赢下一场官司给他们看！”  
他们的手就这样握着，谁也没主动放开。  
过了不久，埃德温就来找他了。  
他把一叠文件丢在亚瑟面前的桌子上，嫌弃的好像和亚瑟说话跌了他的身份一般：“来新案子了，你先看看卷宗”  
“不能和当事人直接对话吗？”亚瑟扯出一个假笑说：“还是你又拿了什么人的钱，来阻止自己的公司赢下官司？”  
“委托人刚被保释出来，还在家呢”埃德温把亚瑟的话当成贯堂风，一点被羞辱到的意思都没有。  
“刚被保释？”亚瑟懵了。  
“自己看文件”埃德温说完，和其他办公桌的同事们笑笑，留下亚瑟一人对着面前的文件。  
这件案子的委托人是被告方，被告是一个名叫维克多，刚刚高中毕业的学生，被控告在高中毕业舞会强奸了他的舞伴劳拉。  
但维克多一直坚定自己是被冤枉的，那天晚上的事是双方都同意的。  
亚瑟合上文件，无论怎么样，他都得见一见这个维克多。

面前是一栋独楼的别墅，当然比不上潘德拉根宅，但也能看得出维克多家境富裕。此时此刻，这个年轻人一刻都不停的嚷嚷着在局里待了一晚有多么多么受苦。  
“你到底做了什么？维克多，我是你的律师，你得告诉我实话”  
亚瑟揉揉额头，如果可以，他真的想一巴掌抽到维克多的脸上。  
“那天我们在毕业舞会上庆祝，劳拉喝了很多文森特悄悄带进来的酒，然后我就送她回家，在路上我们来了一发，就这样”  
“当时劳拉是清醒的吗？”  
“我哪儿知道啊，她还吐在我的保时捷里了，我还没找她算账呢！”维克多说到这里，掏出了手机递给亚瑟，“你看，我还拍了照”  
照片里的姑娘穿着精致的蓝色礼裙，可惜呕吐物吐了一身，也沾到了车上。她的面色通红，一看就是喝了不少，晕厥一般的倒在车后座上，脸上的妆都花的差不多了。  
亚瑟拿过来看了一眼就扔回去了：“所以你确实有强奸劳拉”  
“我没有！”维克多否认道：“我问过她可不可以，她并没有推开我”  
“那他妈是因为她昏过去了！”亚瑟喊出来，随后调整了一下自己的呼吸，克制自己的拳头不会落在维克多的脸上：“如果她没有意识，没有告诉你‘进来吧’，那你就是在强奸！”  
维克多还想要狡辩：“是她自己喝那么多的…”  
“没得说，你就是有罪的”  
“可是我是优秀生，我已经因为橄榄球被大学录取了！你不能这么对我！”  
亚瑟抱着手臂，他一点都不想帮这个人渣打官司，维克多就应该在监狱里烂掉。  
如果真的想亚瑟想的那样就好了，可惜他忘了，他只是个实习律师，是给埃德温打下手的。  
埃德温直接告诉维克多的父母准备好一定数额的钱，这场官司赢定了。“把你手机里的照片删了”埃德温说，他也觉得维克多是个蠢货。

兰斯洛特来病房探望乌瑟，带了一捧百合。乌瑟欣慰的拍拍他的肩膀，立刻询问起帮派的事情。兰斯洛特回答说一切都好，眼下乌瑟只要把精力全都放在复建上就好了。  
乌瑟最后还是留下了后遗症，他的半边身体行动不便，走路需要人扶，并且手掌无法顺利的开合。  
没一会儿，乌瑟又装作不经意的问起亚瑟的情况来。兰斯洛特正打着哈哈，亚瑟就进来了，拿了一板巧克力。  
兰斯洛特知道，这是乌瑟最喜欢的巧克力。  
乌瑟见到亚瑟后只是点点头，接过巧克力放到一旁，重新问起兰斯洛特关于莫佳娜的近况。  
两个人陪乌瑟待了一会儿，趁着离开的时候一起去医院的阳台抽了根烟。  
兰斯洛特见亚瑟全程都皱着眉头，他问“怎么了？有什么不开心的事吗？”  
亚瑟摇摇头，依然眉头紧锁。  
“和梅林吵架了？”  
“我们没有在一起，以及没有，我们没有吵架”  
兰斯洛特笑了一下，没有再说话了。  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，主动提起话题，他问：“你觉得…你觉得我的选择是正确的吗？”  
“怎么？理想动摇了？”  
“不是，我依然想当法官主持公正，可是……作为律师，我得给一个恶人开脱”  
“亚瑟，这是你自己选的道路，只有你自己知道是不是正确的”兰斯洛特说着，吐出一个烟圈：“随时欢迎你反悔，恶龙需要你”  
“刚刚不是还和父亲说一切都好吗？难道帮派里出什么事了？”  
兰斯洛特挠挠头说“是我的原因，亚瑟，我当不了领头人。一个月两个月可以，一年两年或许也行，但不是一辈子”他叹了口气，回想着这几个月的情况，必须强迫自己做决定，必须端着架子，必须带上面具，必须面对不想面对的局面……人人都说恶龙处理事情方式变圆滑了，面对偷盗的内鬼竟然只是砍掉右手完事，其实这都已经是兰斯洛特能做的最狠的决定了。  
再这样强迫自己下去，兰斯洛特怕是会崩溃。或许高汶都比他适合当一个黑帮大佬。  
兰斯洛特离开后，亚瑟独自在阳台呆了一会儿。抽完了一整根烟后，掏出手机，下意识的想给梅林打个电话，说什么都行，或许只是听听他的声音也好。  
亚瑟最后还是没有拨出号码，他已经意识到自己开始病态的需要梅林了，这是不正常的。况且梅林肯定也有自己的事情要忙，谁会把注意力和时间都放在亚瑟身上啊。

“梅林！小心！”威尔大喊着，飞快的扶住了眼看就要滚下楼梯的梅林。  
梅林捂着胸口，坐在地上惊魂不定。刚刚有一瞬间愣神，要不是威尔即时抓住他的衣服，恐怕他现在已经在楼梯口跌断了脖子。  
“谢谢你，威尔，我刚刚晃神了”  
“下次就该让你跌下去长记性！”威尔朝他做了个鬼脸，蠢兮兮的表情立马把梅林逗笑了。他放开梅林，走到巴利诺的办公室门前，轻轻的敲了敲：“先生？是我”  
巴利诺的声音从里面传出来，威尔看了一眼梅林后，走进巴利诺的办公室又妥贴的关上门。  
梅林的心脏还因为刚刚的事故跳动，可是威尔留给他的眼神有些奇怪，或许是担心他，确保他没事。梅林告诉自己是想多了，那可是威尔啊，从小一起长大的伙伴。威尔的父亲和巴利诺一起拼出了御龙帮，他永远热情搞怪，对梅林从来都是只有坏主意，从来没有坏心眼的。  
如今威尔都已经在帮巴利诺做事了，梅林却还只能当一个大学生，写作业赶论文，还要去图书馆兼职，连谈恋爱的时间都没有。  
倒也不是没有过心动……

维克多的案子开庭了，一口咬定劳拉是自愿的，埃德温说原告方身上没有任何被强迫的痕迹，并且提出被告方维克多一直是一名学习成绩优异，还因为橄榄球出色被大学提前录取，而劳拉不过是家境贫寒的普通人，想要靠着阴道里维克多的精液索要钱财罢了。否则一般的女性知道自己体内有精液肯定下意识的洗掉，不会还收集起来留着做鉴定。  
法官也完全偏向维克多一家，听了两方的证词和证据之后，直接判维克多无罪，劳拉还要赔上维克多的名誉损失。  
亚瑟从未如此气愤过。下庭以后，亚瑟揪住埃德温的衣领，质问他维克多家境明明富的流油，为什么还要向受害者索要名誉费用？  
“因为这是合理合法的”埃德温说，甩开亚瑟揪着他衣领的手，心平气和的整理着自己的领带。“你不适合当律师，亚瑟”  
亚瑟终于忍不住了，一拳轮到埃德温的眼眶上，把他揍的翻了一个跟头！埃德温终于丢掉了他假惺惺的绅士风度，爬起来指着亚瑟大骂，却在亚瑟再度挥拳时跑了。

“我大概会失业了”亚瑟说。  
梅林正在他身边，两个人在酒吧的吧台前坐着。亚瑟喝了一杯又一杯，眼下已经有点上头，他的身体好像漂浮着，悲伤从内心中涌出来。  
“你不会的”梅林说，向酒保要了一杯冰水递给亚瑟：“来，喝点这个”  
“梅林，我不希望你也变成那样…”  
“什么样？”  
“一脸看不起人，用鼻孔说话，只为钱不为公平的人”亚瑟喝了一口冰水，冰块滑进口腔，冷的一激灵，清醒了不少。  
“其实，你不用当法官也可以主持公正”梅林说，“命运自在你手里，公道也自在人心，做你认为是对的事就好了”  
梅林轻轻的揉了揉亚瑟的金发，说自己明天早上有课，确保亚瑟能自己叫车之后就离开了。亚瑟沉默着在原地坐了一会儿，他知道在醉酒的状态下做下这个决定不合适，但是他不想再让受害者们只能无奈的哭泣了，什么时候法律开始保护恶人了？亚瑟的耐心已经耗尽，他直接拨通了兰斯洛特的电话。  
“喂？”  
“兰斯，我要你帮我做一件事…”亚瑟说。  
“亚瑟？你喝醉了？”  
“或许是吧，我不想等待正义的降临了，我要去做那个掌握正义的人”  
兰斯洛特挂下电话，苦难的揉揉头发。  
“怎么了？你们的小公主又给你派什么任务了？”高汶揽着兰斯洛特的肩膀，凑上来问。  
他们在一间健身房里，这里每天晚上有瑜伽课，是高汶硬扯着兰斯洛特来的。这会儿刚刚下课，他正在收拾东西。哦对了，高汶是瑜伽老师。他总的找个工作生活下去。  
“他要我找人去强奸他的委托人…”  
高汶笑出声来，好一会儿都没缓过来。

7.  
梅林今天有点忙。他正在一间会议室内等待。  
他面朝着玻璃窗，黑色的衬衫把他的身材包裹的如此好看，晚霞在他的面孔上渡了一层淡紫色的光辉。梅林就这样面对着窗外直挺挺的站着，身后是一张圆桌。  
“老板，你要的人我给你找来了”  
梅林回过头，对马修点点头。埃德温被人领了进来，看起来有点懵。  
原本公司已经下班了，埃德温被顶头上司马修的电话叫回来，也没说要干嘛，只是让他快点来，有急事。来了以后直接把他领到这间会议室，现在眼前的这个穿着黑衬衫的男人看起来有点眼熟，埃德温确定自己一定在什么地方见过他。  
“你叫…什么来着？”梅林问。  
“埃德温，先生”他还是想不起来这个人是谁了，但是这个人身上散发出来的气场让人觉得不可小视，埃德温甚至没有意识到他的语气有多恭敬，体态有多卑微。  
“啊，埃德温…”梅林上下打量了他一眼，随后说：“你被炒了，收拾东西走吧”  
“什么？”埃德温一愣，“你是谁啊？有什么权利炒了我？”  
埃德温的顶头上司马修拽着他的衣服，提醒他说“这位先生已经买下了阿瓦隆律师事务所，现在是我们的顶头上司了，确实有权利炒掉你”  
“没错”梅林说着，又转过身去看着晚霞：“我买下这间公司，就是为了炒掉你”  
“……我想起来了！我在提尔的法庭上见过你！你是亚瑟的朋友？”埃德温终于想起来了，可是印象里的男生穿着格子衫，头发乱糟糟的，满身的学生气，和眼前这个男人简直是天差地别。  
“哦，原来你能看得见身边还有其他人啊”梅林讽刺的说，随后站起身来擦着埃德温的肩膀走了，留下一句：“我很忙，先走了，马修，你看着他收拾东西”  
没错，梅林这一阵就在忙收买阿瓦隆律师事务所的事情，他听不得亚瑟被人欺负，也见不得亚瑟垂头丧气的样子。如果想帮他，只能从根源上来找办法。

没了小上司的亚瑟顺利多了，赢下两起小官司后，发现这并不能让他感到好一些。亚瑟意识到贿赂和腐败在这个圈子里盛行，拥有神圣权力的人们打着公平的名号做着肮脏的事，他越来越失望。  
最终亚瑟在第一片秋叶落地时，和兰斯洛特说他想要慢慢加入帮派的事物当中，学习如何掌管恶龙。  
另一方面，律师事务所那里已经提交了辞职信，马修知道他要辞职后不知为何像是松了一口气，看样子自己真的是个糟糕的律师、不合格的员工。

这一天，格温突然给亚瑟打了电话。  
好久不联系格温了，亚瑟一时间有点不好意思接起电话。接通后格温还是直爽的性格，直截了当地拜托亚瑟一件事情。  
“这就是他为什么在这里的原因？”兰斯洛特不可置信的看着眼前的人，绿色的打底衫，豹纹外套，金色的皮裤，带着一顶亮粉色的帽子。  
“是的，我们要收留格温的哥哥直到他有足够的灵感写出一张黑帮饶舌专辑来”  
亚瑟也没想到会是这么个结果，可是格温拜托了，他也不好拒绝。  
而且这也不是什么大事，对吧？  
兰斯洛特问“你叫什么来着？”  
那个深肤色的男人咧开嘴，主动向兰斯洛特伸出手，一边摇晃一边露出嘴里的一颗大金牙说：“我是艾利安，你可以叫我溺水者”  
“这又是什么怪名字？”兰斯洛特看着艾利安身上花花绿绿的搭配就觉得头痛了。  
“是外号，发表歌名的时候我就用这名字！溺水者·艾利安，不觉得很酷吗？”  
“来吧艾利安”亚瑟拍拍艾利安的后背说“我已经答应格温会好好照顾你了，咱们去一趟家乐福，看看你都需要什么”  
艾利安像父母离异的小孩一样，什么都没带，就被妈妈格温直接扔给爸爸亚瑟的家，幸好爸爸的家够大，客房多得很，只是缺少一些日用品。  
“牙膏、牙刷…嗯…艾利安，你喜欢什么口味的牙膏？”亚瑟一边挑选一边问。  
“雏菊薄荷”打扮夸张的艾利安说，直接伸手拿了一管牙膏。  
“毛巾、洗护用品……”亚瑟嘴里念叨着，在日用品区挑的眼花缭乱。手推购物车突然和另一辆购物车撞上了，亚瑟开口就想道歉，发现撞到他的不是别人，正是梅林。  
“亚瑟？真巧！”梅林洋溢着特有的笑脸和亚瑟打招呼，然后很难不去注意他身边那个打扮亮眼吸睛的人。  
“嗨梅林！……这是艾利安”亚瑟介绍着。  
“你是亚瑟的朋友？”艾利安乐观自来熟的性格让他一旦开口就合不上嘴巴：“亚瑟他人太好了不是吗？还特意带我来买日用品，我真是期待和他住一起会是什么样了！”  
“你们…你们要住一起了？”梅林心脏漏跳了一拍，他和亚瑟这么长时间一直不清不楚的，没想到知道他和别人即将同居，心里竟然会这么酸，这么难受。  
“是呀”艾利安一点都看不出来梅林脸色不对，继续说“不知道他的家人会不会觉得不方便，但是我依然很兴奋，对了梅林，我是饶舌歌手，你想听我的free style吗？”  
“祝你们幸福”梅林转身就跑了，手推车都忘了拿。  
“你朋友怪怪的”艾利安说。  
一直插不上嘴的亚瑟这才反应过来，一大车的新日用品，加上艾利安说的让人浮想联翩的话，梅林大概是误会了！  
亚瑟拔腿就追，有件事一定要和梅林说，一件他也是刚刚意识到的事。  
艾利安留在原地，对着亚瑟的背影大喊“喂！这些东西我要自己付钱吗？”  
“我马上回来！”亚瑟边跑边喊，拐弯时还差点摔倒。  
梅林跑进地下停车场，躲在自己的车子里发呆，他的鼻头有点酸。很奇怪，他和亚瑟都还没有开始，现在却和失恋了一样难受，他趴在方向盘上，几乎放纵的让自己大哭起来。不甘心，太不甘心了！他们明明可以发生点什么，如果不是因为顾及着自己的家庭背景，他早就捅破这层窗户纸了，那么现在同推一辆车为同居做准备的就会是他和亚瑟了。  
车窗被人敲响，梅林吓了一跳，转眼一看竟然是亚瑟，正趴着车窗往里看呢，还气喘吁吁的，好像一路跑过来的。  
梅林把眼泪憋回去，深深吸了一口气，然后打开车窗重新露出笑脸：“嗨亚瑟，我刚刚想起来家里有点急事，要先回家一趟，改天咱们再聚？你必须和我好好说说你和艾利安是怎么认识的”  
亚瑟钻进车里，直截了当地说“不想笑就别强迫自己了，你现在看起来好奇怪”  
梅林忍不住了，眼泪凝聚在眼角，眼眶眼看篼不住了——  
“你误会了，我和艾利安今天才认识的”  
梅林的泪水憋回去了。亚瑟这个菜头！今天刚认识的人就要同居？  
亚瑟叹了口气，解释说是一个欠了很大人情的朋友拜托他照顾一下她的哥哥，可能会在亚瑟的家里呆上一个月左右，所以才一起出来买东西，就这么简单。  
梅林听完后松了一口气，他刚才过于失态，亚瑟肯定会纳闷的。  
“梅林，我得跟你说一件事”亚瑟说，手心开始出汗。  
梅林点点头，期待着亚瑟要说什么。  
“我不喜欢男人，梅林”  
梅林的心凉了半截，憋回去的眼泪再也蔸不住了，像断了线的珍珠一样顺着脸颊流下来。  
谁知道亚瑟握住了梅林的手，放在嘴边吻了一下，他说“我不喜欢男人，可我喜欢你”  
亚瑟抹去梅林的泪水，继续说“我一直没有意识到这件事，是我的错。”梅林对于亚瑟来说是特殊的，可依赖的，不可替代的，或许一开始他们的友谊就不单纯。  
梅林这下哭的更厉害了，把亚瑟吓了一跳，手忙脚乱的不知道做什么好。好在没过一会儿，梅林就不再哭了，他甚至觉得自己的行为太好笑，笑了出来。这套操作看得亚瑟一愣一愣的。  
梅林问“那我要是不喜欢你呢？”  
亚瑟想都没想就说“那你就是在骗人”  
“没错，我在骗人。我从第一眼见到你就迷上你了”梅林用袖子擦干眼泪，“不想让你太嚣张而已”  
梅林的鼻子和脸颊哭的发红，嘴唇也因为鼻子堵塞而轻轻张开了，亚瑟慢慢凑过去，梅林也不躲。自然而然的，他们在车上分享了第一个吻。  
甜蜜，这是亚瑟的第一个念头。梅林的嘴唇肉感十足，唇齿熟练的迎合亚瑟的缠绵，空气越来越燥热了，亚瑟摸上梅林的腰，把他整个人揽住，这个吻正把他的欲火燃起。  
没一会儿，梅林侧开头，不好意思的说“我好像把鼻涕蹭你脸上了…”  
他们没有继续了，只是安静的拥抱了一会儿，被爱情击倒的同时一边互相担心着另一件事。或许亚瑟会找机会告诉梅林他的家庭情况，梅林肯定不会介意………吧？

最后亚瑟在家乐福的儿童观影区找到了艾利安，当时电视里正播放海绵宝宝，艾利安就盘腿坐在地上，和其他小朋友一起看动画，嘴里念念叨叨的，根据电视里的台词马上创作出双押来。

潘德拉根宅热闹滚滚，今天是乌瑟出院的日子，老家伙在私人医院VIP病房里待了大半年，身体大致上已经恢复的差不多。恶龙帮的主要成员们都站在门口等着乌瑟，莫佳娜手里还拿着一支金色的龙形气球。  
一辆黑色的轿车停在门口，乌瑟拄着拐杖，被亚瑟安稳的搀扶下来，紧接着莫佳娜扑上去给了他一个大大的拥抱，还把气球塞进他的手里。  
“先生，欢迎回家！”兰斯洛特带头鼓掌，把乌瑟迎进屋内。  
“这段日子辛苦你了”乌瑟拍拍兰斯洛特的手背，欣慰的说。  
“都是应该做的，亚瑟最近也帮了不少忙”兰斯洛特指向亚瑟，其实亚瑟几乎没做什么，只是跟着兰斯洛特一起跑了几个生意，检查几个场子而已，他这么说是为了让乌瑟高兴。  
果然，乌瑟稍微停顿了一会儿，看向亚瑟的眼神里带着些难以置信的骄傲，他又拍拍亚瑟的肩头，留下一个微笑。  
兰斯洛特把恶龙帮的首领戒指从小指上摘下来，还给乌瑟，但是乌瑟没有接，他说这段时间在医院里是从未有过的轻松，戒指先放在兰斯洛特那里，等亚瑟准备好以后直接交给亚瑟。乌瑟说完，偷偷看了一眼他小儿子的反应。亚瑟只是点点头，似乎是默认了。  
当天晚上，潘德拉根宅像模像样的举行了一场欢迎晚会，是内部聚餐，恶龙里面的元老和主要成员都出席了。莫佳娜相当热爱这样的晚会，原因之一就是能够穿出她亲手设计的礼服，另一方面就是她和亚瑟的表姐莫高斯也会出现。  
亚瑟不止一次打趣过莫佳娜和莫高斯绝对不一般的姐妹情，毕竟没有哪对兄弟姐妹说说话就去爱抚对方的脸。  
元老之一的阿古温坐在乌瑟的身侧，时不时的探头和他讨论着什么，看乌瑟的表情好像是阿古温在抱怨面包软了，鸡烤糊了等等屁话。阿古温是亚瑟母亲的哥哥，当年也是可以和乌瑟同穿一条裤子的关系，他们两个还有赫利欧斯三个人一起在卡美洛特，从无到有的拼出了恶龙帮。  
乌瑟漫不经心的答应着，视线紧锁在亚瑟的身上。他的傻儿子和莫佳娜正在打嘴仗，庆幸兰斯洛特在二人中间，他们两个才没有互相扔餐具。  
“呃…你是谁？”乌瑟也很难不去注意餐桌上亚瑟的身边坐着的那个人，穿的像一盏台灯，脖子上的两条金链子一看就是假的。  
“yo 我是溺水者艾利安bro”艾利安的酒红色西装配着豹纹帽子，站起来伸出手要和乌瑟撞肩膀。  
乌瑟虽然动作慢了，可是他的手依旧摸上了腰间别的手枪的位置。  
亚瑟及时把他摁下说“你不能这么和我父亲说话”  
“父亲，这位是格温的哥哥，一名…歌手，我受格温委托要让他在这里呆上一阵”亚瑟探头说，“我保证他不会影响帮派的”  
乌瑟点点头：“别让他参与交易就行，万一这家伙是警方的卧底——”  
“我明白”亚瑟说。  
“那么…你和格温有在联系吗？”乌瑟也凑过来，压低声音问。相比儿子是个同性恋，乌瑟还是比较接受亚瑟和一个黑人女性在一起。  
“我们不可能了”亚瑟说。  
“那那个…那个叫梅什么的？”乌瑟抱着一丝希望，期待亚瑟嘴里说出他们早就结束了的话。  
“梅林？我们挺好的”  
提起梅林，亚瑟不由自主的笑起来。  
乌瑟捂着胸口，完了，亚瑟这小子谈恋爱就没有超过三个月的，这次竟然和梅林交往超过了半年，还提起梅林的名字就莫名的扭捏起来？乌瑟从没见过他儿子这幅样子！  
“乌瑟？你还好吗？”赫利欧斯察觉出乌瑟的脸色不太对，看似关心的问。乌瑟摇摇手，表示自己没事，然后抓起餐布擦擦嘴角：“我有些累了，先去休息，你们继续吧”  
“可是爸爸，甜品还没上呢！”莫佳娜惋惜的感叹说“甜品是你最爱的牛奶布丁！”  
“那给我留一份送到我的房间”乌瑟说着，被阿古温搀扶着离开了。  
兰斯洛特在餐桌底下悄悄的看手机短信，是高汶发过来的，一个超可爱的猫咪仰着睡觉的图片，毛茸茸的肚皮就这样毫无戒备心的亮给别人，幸福的好像世界上没有任何事值得它烦恼。兰斯洛特没有回复，暗搓搓的考虑养一只猫。莫佳娜这时正好越过他，朝亚瑟丢了一根鸡骨头说“你又说什么惹乌瑟不高兴了？”  
“没什么啊，我们只是谈起梅林…”亚瑟委屈极了，乌瑟问什么他说什么罢了。  
“梅林梅林又是梅林，你们该不会真的在一起了吧？”莫佳娜压低声音怀疑的问，正好兰斯洛特也想知道，也凑过来看热闹。  
“是啊，我们就是在一起了，他已经正式的成为我男朋友了”  
这回莫佳娜闭不上嘴了，怎么都没想到他的弟弟竟然真的和那个苍白的瘦小子搞到一起去了！  
“呃…亚瑟”兰斯洛特说“你告诉梅林你的身份了吗？”  
“还没有，还没有找到合适的机会”亚瑟嘟囔着说“我会告诉他的”  
是啊，这件事总得找个机会告诉梅林。

亚瑟对于帮派事物上手的很快，也能做出对大家都好的决定，避免了一场对他们不公平的交易，还给好几个大麻种植园的员工办了合法身份。最主要的，是亚瑟天生就是个领导人，和兰斯洛特不一样，亚瑟生来就是闪着光的，他喜欢成为人们视线的聚焦点，也习惯人们倾听他的意见。  
乌瑟很是欣慰，他知道亚瑟一直都是个出色的继承人，但只有一点乌瑟不能接受……  
就是梅林。  
这时他们两个正在电影院看电影，亚瑟根本不记得是什么电影，因为对方身上的吸引力比电影更大。还好他们的座位是最后一排的角落里。  
梅林身上的味道让亚瑟上瘾，是一种清香的让人留恋的味道，亚瑟变得像个孩子一样，抱着梅林不撒手。  
“放开我吧亚瑟，我都不知道电影讲的是什么”  
“我不”  
亚瑟把梅林的腰搂的更紧了，又凑过去在他的嘴唇上落下一个吻。这吻慢慢加深，清啄浅尝逐渐变成了唇齿交融，恋人之间的吻虽然甜蜜，可亲吻还远远不够，恨不得时时刻刻黏在一起，对方就是自己的氧气和阳光。  
“你本来也不怎么想看电影”亚瑟在梅林的耳边吹气，搞得梅林差点就绷不住了，他拧自己的大腿告诉自己这是电影院，亲亲抱抱就算了，不可以做出格的事！  
直到一条短信打断了他们的约会。是乌瑟发来的，只有简短的几个字：  
——有事，速回  
所以这天亚瑟被迫从和梅林短暂的电影约会后回到家，刚进门就听见了陌生的声音，是从会客厅里传出来的，听语气说说笑笑的，根本不是什么要紧事，亚瑟还听到了自己的名字，和一个他不认识的姑娘的名字连在一起。  
“父亲？”亚瑟敲敲会客厅的门“您找我有事？”  
“亚瑟！快让他进来！”乌瑟指使他的手下莫里斯为亚瑟打开门，会客厅里坐着两个不认识的人，一个中年男性，还有一个女性的背影，亚瑟看不到正脸。  
“这位是罗德，公牛会的首领”乌瑟拍拍亚瑟的肩膀介绍说，“那位是罗德的女儿，米西安”  
女性的背影回过头，露出一张极为惊人的面孔，美丽的像是雪地里盛开的百合花，对着亚瑟淡淡的微笑着。  
没人不爱美人，一瞬间的心动过后，亚瑟很快就找回了理智。他上前握住罗德的手，又在米西安的手背上吻了一下。  
那么乌瑟这次叫他回来是为了和公牛有什么交易上的往来吗？  
“罗德，你来我办公室，我有点事情你要和你说。亚瑟，你陪米西安小姐待一会儿”乌瑟说着，在莫里斯的搀扶下站起来，和罗德一前一后走出会客厅，留下亚瑟和米西安面面相瞰。  
“亚瑟？你父亲说了你不少事”米西安坐在沙发上，大方的和亚瑟搭话，没有一点尴尬的意思。  
“是吗？我猜都是糗事吧？”  
亚瑟伸手在茶几上的糖果盘里拿出一颗橘子味的水果糖，撕开包装后扔进嘴里，甜蜜的让他一下子想起梅林灵动的双眼和他给自己的同样甜蜜的吻来。  
“我想你应该看得出我们的父亲的意思了”米西安伸出手，把头发撩到耳后，“你觉得我们应该尝试一下吗？”  
“哦真是抱歉”亚瑟差点被嘴里的糖果噎到，他怎么都没想到米西安竟然这么快就点破了主题。“对不起，我已经有伴侣了，只是我的父亲一直不太喜欢我的另一半……”  
“没关系，能说明白了挺好的”米西安松了口气一般，“只可惜我们两个帮派不能联合了”  
亚瑟对米西安的印象还真不错，如果没有梅林，他或许真的愿意试一试。  
莫佳娜这时没敲门就进来了，看着坐在沙发两个极端的亚瑟和另一位姑娘，她想都不想的说“亚瑟？你背着梅林在干什么？”  
米西安转过头，意味深长的说“原来她的名字是梅林啊～”  
“是‘他’的名字”莫佳娜说，径直坐到两人中间的空位置上，“怎么？亚瑟这个渣男没告诉你他可爱的男朋友的事吗？”  
“莫佳娜，这是米西安，公牛会首领的女儿”亚瑟放弃了似的介绍着，“这是我的姐姐，邪恶的莫佳娜”  
两个姑娘聊的热火朝天，亚瑟干脆退出会客厅。好像不能等了，只有让梅林融入进恶龙，让所有人都接纳梅林，让所有人都知道亚瑟·潘德拉根已经有伴侣了，乌瑟才会放弃给他相亲这种可笑的事。  
亚瑟必须尽快告诉梅林他的真实身份。

8.

黑色轿车停在一座大型购物中心的大门口，亚瑟利落的走出车子，裹紧了衣服关上门，对司机说可以休息了，等他电话就好。戴着墨镜的司机有点犹豫，乌瑟警告过他一定要寸步不离的跟着亚瑟才行。亚瑟也看出了司机的为难，他挤挤眼睛说“放心，没人会知道的”  
深秋的天气寒风刺骨，亚瑟有些后悔怎么就穿着薄外套出来了。  
今天是梅林约他出来做陶艺，正好翘掉一个给新人手下演讲的机会，心安理得的全都推给兰斯洛特。陶艺室在购物中心的三楼，一个开放性的空间，周围有很多小孩子在跑闹，把陶土丢到各种地方，吵得亚瑟头疼。  
梅林有些后悔了，他以为两个人做陶艺会像《人鬼情未了》一样浪漫，没想到现实是这么不堪一击，让梅林提前享受到了为人父母的不易。  
亚瑟正在做一个罐子，他满意的看看自己手里的东西，然后又转头看梅林的：那家伙脸颊上已经沾上了陶土，纤长的手指笨拙的摆弄着一坨……亚瑟不知道那是什么东西，一个长长的圆柱体，梅林的手指正在收口处用力往回捏，表情认真的很。  
“你做得是什么呀？”亚瑟终于忍不住好奇，挑着眉问。或许是亚瑟的错觉，梅林手里这个细长的圆柱形陶土，怎么都让他想不到好的地方去。  
“花瓶呀”梅林没有抬眼看亚瑟，还认真的在土培上淋了些水。  
梅林专心的样子十分好看，眉头轻蹙，嘴唇抿成一条线，下巴绷得紧紧的，额头上甚至出现了汗珠，要不是他脸上的泥巴，亚瑟或许以为他正在拆除炸弹。  
或许，现在就是合适的时机。  
“梅林…”亚瑟用一种从未有过的沉重语气说，“我得跟你说一件事”  
梅林从忙碌之中抬起脑袋看了亚瑟一会儿，拨浪鼓似的摇头“不不不…拜托千万不是分手…”  
“什么？不是！”亚瑟无奈的笑出来：“只是答应我，听完以后不要对我另眼相看”  
梅林没有放下手中的‘花瓶’，侧过身去听。亚瑟凑近梅林一些，压低声音说：“我的名字是亚瑟·潘德拉根。”  
梅林的表情像是被当头一棒，他的长‘花瓶’被硬生生从中间掐断了！亚瑟莫名其妙觉得下身一疼。很明显梅林不但听说过，还明确的知道潘德拉根是做什么的。  
“梅林，我无法继续隐瞒下去了，我想要你了解真实的我。没错，我怕极了你不肯接受这样的我，可是无论怎样，我都选择告诉你这个。”  
梅林万万没想到，隐藏身份谈恋爱的不只自己一个。  
亚瑟看梅林好像难以接受这个事实，以为他是被自己的身份吓到了。“不用害怕，接受也好不接受也好，我保证这是我们两个之间的事，你的安全不会受到任何威胁”  
梅林依旧没有说话。  
“说点什么吧…梅林？”  
“……这可不是我们两个之间的事……”  
梅林终于憋出来这么一句让亚瑟摸不到头脑的话。  
“我也有事瞒着你，亚瑟，我想你能理解的”  
亚瑟彻底懵了，这可不是他期待的回答，他期待的要么是【我不在乎，我们继续在一起吧！】要么是【你这个骗子，我再也不想看到你了！】  
“我的名字是梅林·艾莫瑞斯，御龙首领的小儿子”  
简单的几个单词在亚瑟的耳朵里像是什么被加密过得密码，他怎么都听不懂了。  
“你是…你是谁？”  
“我是梅林·艾莫瑞斯，亚瑟。这不是我们两个之间的事了，再也不是了。”  
现实的重拳这回打到亚瑟身上，他当然知道艾莫瑞斯和他们的御龙帮，这个月还因为一次两个帮派的酒吧闹事送进局里好几个年轻人。就不说每年他们两个帮派互看不顺眼故意把对方的生意搅黄有多少起了，恶龙和御龙一直是彼此的眼中钉肉中刺。  
“我们…我…”亚瑟几次张开嘴巴，都不知道说什么。  
“我不想和你分手！”梅林突然提高音量，他扑在亚瑟的身上，紧紧的抱着他，也不管手上的泥泞会把亚瑟的衣服弄脏。  
“我也不想离开你”亚瑟把梅林禁锢在怀里，偷偷吻了一下他的脖子，什么都不能让他放弃怀里的人，即使这意味着让父亲伤心。  
“我们是当代罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？”梅林吻了一下亚瑟的嘴角说，“我会半夜跑去你的窗户地下只为见你一面的。”  
“我不会让你有机会这么做的”亚瑟被逗笑了，可是很快，他又皱起眉头来,“我们该怎么办啊？依旧瞒着家里继续偷偷交往？”  
梅林低着头思考了一会儿，问：“我听说乌瑟，你父亲的身体不大好了？”  
亚瑟立刻警觉起来，“你问这个做什么？”  
“你会是恶龙的继承人”梅林笃定的说。  
“没错，父亲不会让他的宝贝女儿处于危险中，即使我姐姐比我更有能力”  
“我哥哥完全志不在此，所以，我会是御龙的继承人”  
亚瑟有点看不透梅林究竟想说什么了。  
“我们就这么做”  
梅林把被他捏成两半的陶土拿起来，放到亚瑟捏好的罐子里。  
“你的意思是…”亚瑟似乎明白了一点。  
梅林点点头，“两个帮派会在我们的手中合并到一起，强强联合”  
亚瑟附和的说“一开始手下们或许会有一点麻烦，他们因为老大的话互相作对看不对眼很久了，可是他们很快就会为我们市场垄断带来的利益所屈服”  
“没错”梅林说，他隔了一会儿问亚瑟“你知道两个帮派一开始为什么不对付吗？”  
亚瑟摇摇头，“我也好奇的很，可是父亲一直不肯说，明明我们没有什么生意上的冲突不是吗？”  
“看来永远都不会有答案了…”梅林叹了口气，“我想把我们的决定告诉我爸爸，一时间他可能难以接受……”  
“我父亲那边说不好，他一直想利用我和其他帮派的女儿相亲，以此来增强帮派势力。”  
“那他或许会很开心？御龙可是称得上数一数二的大帮派了”  
“希望如此吧”  
亚瑟安慰似的拍拍梅林的后背，在他白色的运动外套上留下一个脏兮兮的手印。

当天晚上，梅林坐在餐桌上，叉子不停的巴拉着面前的沙拉叶子，丝毫没有胃口的样子。  
“梅林？不合胃口吗？”胡尼斯关切的问，“是不是胃不舒服？”  
“我没事妈妈，我只是不饿”  
“怎么突然有心事了”胡尼斯叹气说“和你的小男朋友闹矛盾了吗？”  
巴利诺插进来说“他什么时候有的男朋友？”  
胡尼斯瞥了她丈夫一眼说“如果有的人能把精力分一些给儿子，也能知道梅林这段时间张口闭口提的是谁”  
“谁？”  
“亚瑟·沃尔特呗”胡尼斯说，“梅林，有机会把他带回来看看”  
梅林苦笑了一下：“妈妈，恐怕很难…”  
“那小子不接受咱们家的背景吗？”巴利诺敏锐的说，“把他叫过来，让我先看看再说，没准等你以后当家作主了，它还能给你打个下手什么的”  
“爸爸，说起来，亚瑟的家里和我们是同行呢”  
“真的？那省去不少麻烦”巴利诺满意的点点头说“沃尔特这个姓氏没听过，大概也是假的，那么他是哪家的儿子？”  
梅林张张口，无法做到直接说出‘他是恶龙的继承人’这样的话。  
“梅林？”胡尼斯轻轻的叫着他的名字，和巴利诺一起等待梅林的回答。  
“他是…亚瑟的姓氏是潘德拉根”  
时间似乎在这一刻停止了，巴利诺突然耳鸣起来，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，视线也有些模糊，他的叉子咣当一声掉在地上，刺耳的声音把他带回现实，好像刚刚的都是一场梦。  
胡尼斯的脸色也不太好看，她虽然不掺和帮内的事，但是也知道这些年两个帮派是怎么不对付的。  
“爸爸？”梅林小心翼翼地叫着巴利诺，期望他能给自己一个回话。“爸爸，说些什么吧”  
巴利诺只是慢悠悠的站起来，失魂了一般离开餐厅，迈出餐厅的那一刻突然回过头 ，但最终还是没有在梅林期待的眼神下说出一个字来。  
“给他点时间”胡尼斯拍拍梅林的手背，“我去跟他说说”  
“妈妈”梅林突然叫住半站起身的胡尼斯问“你知道两个帮派中间到底为什么变成这样的吗？起因是什么？”  
胡尼斯摇摇头，揉了揉梅林的头发说：“我只知道老潘德拉根不喜欢巴利诺给帮派起的名字，觉得我们有压他一头的意思，从那以后就一直针对御龙了”  
梅林呆住了，没想到乌瑟竟然有这么小心眼儿，连别人给帮派起的名字都要管，现在两个帮派闹的水火不容，竟然是因为这么幼稚的原因！

另一边，乌瑟今晚心情很好，因为罗德又带着米西安来他们家吃饭了。  
米西安依然美丽动人，正和莫佳娜说着什么，两个人从见上面就没停止过对视和微笑，搞得亚瑟把以前说莫佳娜是个蕾丝边的玩笑重新琢磨了一下到底是不是玩笑。  
乌瑟不停的用胳膊肘挤亚瑟，父亲的意思是让他赶快去和人家搭话。直到乌瑟第五次拱亚瑟的胳膊，把他叉子上的食物挤掉时，亚瑟忍不住了。  
“父亲！我已经有梅林了！我对米西安真的不感兴趣！对不起米西安，你毫无疑问的光芒四射”  
米西安耸耸肩“没关系，我没放在心上”  
乌瑟扔掉手中的餐巾，他用低沉的嗓音说“梅林梅林，他到底能给你，给恶龙带来什么好处！”  
“他让我感觉生活有意义！”  
“那又不能给你带来真实的利益！”乌瑟猛地站起来，企图以此来给亚瑟增加压力，恼火的表情好像亚瑟犯了什么十恶不赦的大错。  
“你真的想知道他能给帮派带来什么？我告诉你，他是梅林·艾莫瑞斯！是御龙帮的继承人！”  
亚瑟也站起来，他已经比乌瑟高半头了，再也不是害怕父亲对他皱眉的小男孩了。  
莫佳娜忘了她正在和米西安聊天，所有的注意力都被亚瑟所说的内容吸引过去，吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，一口没嚼烂的蘑菇从嘴里掉出来。  
乌瑟完全被震惊了，他的怒火从眼中喷射出来，炽热的温度几乎让亚瑟退缩了。可是亚瑟没有退缩，他回瞪着乌瑟，眼神中的冰冷让乌瑟意识到：他的儿子再也不受他控制了。  
乌瑟终于发觉梅林看起来像谁了。  
忽然间，一阵猛烈的疼痛让乌瑟倒在地上卷缩起来，他痛苦的捂着心脏的位置，嘴唇发紫，眼里的怒火被恐慌代替，满头的大汗染湿了他的衬衣。  
“爸爸！”莫佳娜飞速跑过去，尖叫着说“楞着做什么！打急救电话呀！”  
亚瑟很快的意识到现在的情况，他慌张的掏出手机，拨通了急救电话……

乌瑟被直接送进ICU，医生直接告诉亚瑟和莫佳娜，让他们做好心理准备。  
兰斯洛特和梅林也赶过来了，兰斯洛特从高汶的瑜伽课上逃走，梅林从家里的压抑气氛下逃走。莫佳娜靠在墙上不停的叹气，他们只能等在病房外面，什么都做不了。  
“梅林，你真的是…”莫佳娜不知道怎么开口，她想把怒火撒在梅林身上，可梅林又无辜的很，最后只能一拳锤在亚瑟的肩膀上。  
“嗷！”亚瑟捂着肩膀哀嚎着“他是御龙的你打我干嘛？”  
兰斯洛特的脑袋瞬间抬起来了，没和大家一起吃晚餐的他漏吃了不少瓜，还是莫佳娜好心的告诉他事情经过。  
“我也告诉我爸爸了，关于你的身份”梅林坐在亚瑟身边，握着他的手。  
“他说什么了？”  
“什么也没说，对他打击很大的样子”梅林叹了口气，开始怀疑自己的决定是错误的，就应该等到五十年后，等到巴利诺和乌瑟都迈入天堂之后再和亚瑟公开诚布的在一起。  
不知道过了多久，天边泛起一抹橘红色时，病房的们被打开了，一位穿着白大褂的医生出来问“乌瑟·潘德拉根先生的家属？”  
“我是！”亚瑟从座椅上跳起来，靠着他的梅林差点因此摔倒。  
“病人现在情况刚刚稳定下来，现在还很虚弱，还不能见人，万一再受刺激可就不好说了”  
“那我们什么时候能见到他？”莫佳娜迫切的问。  
“大概是后天，不过一切都要看病人自己恢复得如何”

冬天就这样悄无声息的来了，第一场雪落下的时候，兰斯洛特竟然在和高汶一起打发时间，真是一点都不浪漫。  
“我给你看个宝贝”高汶说，把摩托车的头盔丢给兰斯洛特。  
“求你了，千万别是俗套的花园美景什么的”  
“当然不是”高汶发动摩托车，翻身骑上去问“到底来不来？”  
兰斯洛特翻了个白眼，一股脑坐到高汶的身后，还嫌晦气似的拒绝搂高汶的腰。当然，等摩托车飞驰起来，兰斯洛特也不得不把自己的双臂放在高汶的身侧保持平衡。  
高汶好像觉得极限冲刺很有意思一样，在市区里开的飞快，快到兰斯洛特最后不得不紧紧的抱着高汶，直到到达目的地后也没缓过来，依旧惊恐的抱着高汶的腰。  
“没抱够吗？”高汶摘下头盔笑嘻嘻的说“我们到了。”  
兰斯洛特眼前的绝对不是花园美景，是一排集装箱存放处。花花绿绿的铁皮箱一个一个摆放好，不知为什么他就有一种好像陷入麻烦中了的第六感。  
果然，高汶打开其中一个集装箱，里面整整齐齐的码好了两排军火！  
兰斯洛特下意识飞快的关上集装箱的门，让两个人和一堆武器陷入黑暗中。  
“你这是在干什么！”兰斯洛特压低自己的嗓音，质问高汶。  
“给恶龙的投名状”高汶领着兰斯洛特的手，让他摸地上的几个箱子，“除了两排军火以外，还有五箱子弹。只不过我不是想加入你们，我是想让你们帮我一个忙”  
“你到底要做什么？”  
“报仇”  
兰斯洛特瞬间就明白了，他只是不明白高汶明明一无所有了，那这些东西又是从哪儿搞来的！  
“你是从哪儿搞得的这些东西？枯木那边不是已经把你除掉了吗？”  
“别小看我，兰斯”高汶的语气在黑暗中也能听出得意洋洋：“当瑜伽老师可是能认识不少人呢！”  
兰斯洛特这一刻十分佩服高汶，这个人天生就是吃这碗饭的，就算从零做起，他也能通过他课堂上的白领、家庭主妇、学生妹手中的资源来换取需要的信息，牵线搭桥，用尽一切办法重新步入歧途。  
他们在黑暗中名靠得非常近，感觉对方的气息就在耳边，但是又看不见人，只能凭感觉去触摸。兰斯洛特转过头，他的嘴唇好像碰到了什么柔软的东西，八成也是高汶的嘴，因为那家伙突然从他身边弹跳出去老远。然后老远的高汶重新打开集装箱，用好像什么都没发生过一样的语气说“带我去见乌瑟·潘德拉根，我相信他不会拒绝这么多好东西”  
“嗯…很不巧，乌瑟又进ICU了”  
“那…现在是亚瑟那小子当家作主？”  
“没错，就是亚瑟”  
高汶见过亚瑟两次，都是在亚瑟还上高中的时候，替枯木跑腿去恶龙做交易时偶然遇见的，当时的亚瑟还没有完全成长，头发留的老长，还染成了黑色，用全身来无声的抗议乌瑟给他的压力。所以高汶的印象里亚瑟还是那个非主流的熊孩子，他现在还有点怀疑亚瑟能不能带领恶龙，能不能帮助自己完成报仇计划。  
“行吧，带我去见亚瑟·潘德拉根”

9.  
亚瑟是在一家早餐店吃松饼的时候见到高汶的。  
这家店是恶龙的生意，店面不大，一共才有四五张桌子，以及一个长长的吧台。老板也是第一次见到新上任的代理老大，仔细的询问过亚瑟口味之后，吩咐厨房在表面上多淋一些糖浆，就把整个用餐区交给亚瑟了。  
天色还早，冬天的早晨总是被薄雾笼罩，清冷的空气直通内脏，让人总是忍不住的想喝热巧克力。  
亚瑟就点了热巧克力，他抽出一张纸，铺在自己的腿上，等着他的早饭上桌。今天是第一次来这个店面，他特意穿了板正的黑色西装，头发也用发蜡捋到脑后，看起来确实有点老大的意思。兰斯洛特带来高汶后就坐在亚瑟身侧的桌子上，一边阅读最新报纸一边喝他的卡布其诺。  
高汶单刀直入的说：“小潘德拉根，你变了好多”  
“怎么说？我们以前见过？”亚瑟扭转着他食指上原本属于乌瑟的戒指，这个动作似乎成为了他的新怪癖。  
果然，亚瑟不记得了。高汶好像早就预料到了一样，“不知道兰斯有没有告诉你我的想法——”  
“兰斯？你和兰斯洛特很熟吗？”  
看报纸的兰斯洛特折下报纸一角，露出脸插进来说“不熟，碰巧认识了而已”  
老板端着松饼和热巧克力放在亚瑟面前的桌子上，一句废话都没多说，又躲进后厨了。  
“恶龙和枯木一直互不干涉，你是知道的”亚瑟用刀叉把松饼切成小块，沾着甜美的蜂蜜送入口中。  
“就我所知，恶龙一直欠着枯木一笔陈年旧账，是十年前乌瑟借来开发房地产方面的业务的”高汶索性也拉开凳子，坐到亚瑟的对面，“森瑞德当时向乌瑟要了那处房产每年的20%收益当作利息，但乌瑟一直没给。  
“那处房产现在是卡美洛特南边的最大连排海景房，光每年20%的收益就比乌瑟当年借的要多得多。  
“乌瑟在第二年还了当初借的钱之后，每年的利息却一直没给过，森瑞德一直惦记着这笔钱呢”  
亚瑟看向兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特点点头，证明高汶说的是真的。  
“你说这些的重点是什么？”亚瑟问。  
“帮我坐上枯木的首领位置，这些陈年旧账就一笔勾销”  
亚瑟抬起头，开始仔细的打量起高汶来。他虽然不记得他的样子了，却一直有耳闻高汶的作风是说话算话，决不手软，干净利索。而且那排海景别墅的收益确实不是小数目，乌瑟或许会同意。  
高汶见亚瑟不说话，他用胳膊拄着桌面，凑近了亚瑟一些，压低声音说“我还给你准备了点带劲的军火，绝对查不到来源，兰斯见过，他可以作证”  
兰斯洛特点点头，“整个集装箱都堆满了，也不知道他是怎么身无分文的搞到那些东西的。亚瑟，他确实有些本事”  
亚瑟终于开口了，“可我们说的是卡美洛特第三大帮派，不是什么刚刚冒出来的笋尖”  
“这个就更不用担心了”高汶对着亚瑟挤挤眼睛，伸手从他的盘子里拿了一块松饼放进嘴里，“森瑞德不得人心，有一大半手下都是我的兄弟，并且为我的遭遇不平”  
“那你怎么不找你兄弟避难去？”兰斯洛特问。  
“他们以为我死了嘛，不好去打扰人家”  
兰斯洛特嘀嘀咕咕的说“那就好意思打扰我…”  
亚瑟扔掉刀叉，被高汶碰过的食物他不可能再吃了，压住恼火说，“我会考虑你的提议”。然后抬起身来招呼兰斯洛特一起离开，去赛马场收保护费。  
“你还剩了好多松饼呢”高汶说。  
“你自己吃吧！”亚瑟根本没吃饱，撒气一般狠狠的摔上门。  
“真是个大小姐”高汶干脆端起亚瑟没吃完的盘子，一点都不客气的吃起来。亚瑟那小子外貌上变了很多，性格倒是一点没变，高汶有一次去送一块地皮的转让书给乌瑟，正好听见莫佳娜和亚瑟隔着门争吵，乌瑟抱歉似的告诉高汶是因为莫佳娜说了一句‘你好胖’，亚瑟就把自己关进卧室不吃饭了，怎么看都是两个幼稚鬼。  
高汶只远远的瞥过一眼莫佳娜，当时含苞待放的少女对着高汶轻轻点头示意，留下一个充满朝气的背影。

亚瑟的卧室内，梅林翻看着他往年的毕业相册，有一句没一句的说废话。可他是个藏不住心思的，面对梅林的‘你今天怎么这么闷？’，亚瑟直接就把高汶的事说出来了。  
“高汶？”梅林小小的惊讶了一下，“我以为他死了”  
“我也以为，被枯木解决的人可没有活着回来过的”亚瑟说，“看起来是兰斯洛特偶然救了他”  
“那你要帮他吗？”  
“我还在考虑，森瑞德不是无名小卒，要扳倒他需要一个周密的计划”  
“或许……算了”梅林有了一个想法，又不好说，这毕竟不是御龙的事。  
“你有主意？说来听听”亚瑟握住梅林的手，把他拉进自己的怀里。  
“栽赃他，给他安一个严重的罪名，让警方那边去解决他，一旦他下狱，高汶这边可以马上接手枯木，到时候在监狱里怎么搞森瑞德都简单了。”  
梅林玩着亚瑟的手指头，把自己的想法分享给亚瑟。  
“可是警方那边也有森瑞德的人…”亚瑟皱着眉，每一个帮派都会在白道里面安插自己的人，好让一些灰色交易顺利进行。  
“难道恶龙在警方就没有人了吗？”  
梅林反问，给了亚瑟一个‘还需要我多说吗？’的眼神。  
亚瑟临时把兰斯洛特和高汶叫来潘德拉根宅，开始讨论梅林的想法的可行性。  
那么现在的问题是如何给森瑞德下套。  
和御龙、恶龙不一样，枯木的生意一直在黑色边缘来回横跳，森瑞德还会为了金钱主动出手，去年卡美洛特银行失窃就是他干的，只是因为没有证据无法起诉罢了。  
那么这一次，亚瑟决定要以金钱引诱他。

枯木的聚集地在一个大型汽修场里，表面上森瑞德是汽修场的老板，通过这个营生来洗钱。  
他翘着二郎腿，白色的西装裤腿有些泥渍，花衬衫的衣领大敞，露出大片胸脯，半长的头发抹了太多发胶，油腻腻的垂在脸侧，满脸的困惑。  
森瑞德的手中拿着一份手写信，是恶龙新上任的小潘德拉根吩咐人送来的，信上说卡美洛特的中心展览馆要举行一场珠宝展示，来自世界各地的名贵珠宝个个价值不菲，想要和枯木合作，去存放珠宝的临时仓库干一票大的。为什么通知森瑞德呢？因为展览馆给珠宝商们定的临时仓库是森瑞德的地盘，亚瑟承诺事情结束后给枯木20%的珠宝，森瑞德什么都不用做，只要允许恶龙的人出入那个仓库区就可以了。  
森瑞德根本不知道那些人藏着什么心眼，他确实一直知道恶龙的作风不是这样，但是乌瑟不行了，新上任的年轻人难免火气旺，提出这个念头到也不奇怪。  
当然，通过书信肯定是说不明白的，森瑞德把亚瑟约到自己的汽修场里，面对面的谈论这件事。  
“我要50%”森瑞德说，盯着亚瑟的眼睛。  
“那还不如你去自己抢”亚瑟这次穿了夸张宽松的衣服，还戴着一顶荧光粉的毛线帽，都是向艾利安借来的，就是要让森瑞德以为他是个张扬的年轻人。  
“你说对了，这次的行动枯木的人也会加入”森瑞德被亚瑟的大金链子和一身荧光色闪的眼睛疼，不得不移开视线，盯着面前的桌子。  
亚瑟就等着森瑞德这么说。  
他装作被摆了一道的样子，丧气地说可以。

一切都按着计划进行，高汶偷偷联系了几个枯木里信得过的兄弟，一场里应外合的扳倒森瑞德计划本该顺利的进行下去。  
冬日的夜晚冻得让人行动都有些迟缓，即使这样，恶龙的手下也吸着被冻出来的鼻涕，把面包车停在枯木的仓库区外。守门人早就得到了消息，打开门后就溜进自己的小亭子里睡觉去了，任由他们在明显不属于他们的仓库门前暴力开锁。  
过程很快，恶龙的人得手了，紧接着把所有珠宝装进行李袋丢进面包车，在半路上转交给枯木的人。因为一开始森瑞德就要求要亚瑟来汽修场取一半的珠宝。  
枯木的人刚刚接手，警方就出动了，他们特意在交接的路口等着，等恶龙的人从车上下来之后，立刻出动，前后隔着一个微妙的距离，等装满珠宝的面包车到达森瑞德的汽修场之后，才慢悠悠的追上来。  
森瑞德这时还不是很慌，面对警察‘为什么这么晚还在营业’的提问给出了官方解释，“因为我们在检查设备，警官”  
珠宝已经被藏好，森瑞德有就算警察把汽修场翻个底朝天也找不出任何东西的信心。  
名叫崔斯坦的警察双手举枪，和搭档依索德形单影只，在面对二十多个帮派成员面前还是有些胆怵，他们两个就在这群人的眼下四处翻找，当然没有任何线索。  
没一会儿，汽修场的外面又停下了五辆警车，崔斯坦见来支援了，才彻底松了一口气。他和依索德漫无目的的寻找珠宝就是为了拖时间呢。  
依索德好像刚刚发现森瑞德背后的保险箱一样，她用枪指着森瑞德说“打开它”  
森瑞德笑了，“你该不会以为我会把刚抢来的东西放那里吧？前提是如果我真的抢了的话”  
“少废话，你听到她说的了”崔斯坦用枪对着森瑞德，打开了保险栓。  
“好的好的，不要激动嘛”森瑞德转过身，脸上完全没有一丁点的担心，因为他知道那些珠宝不可能会出现在他的保险箱里，这个箱子的密码只有为数不多的人才知道，今天送去接应的手下还不够格。  
森瑞德愣住了，他的保险箱里明明就躺着两个名贵的珠宝：一串是红宝石项链，重达23克拉，用钻石镶嵌着，还有一顶用祖母绿和蓝宝石镶嵌的皇冠，是这次展出最著名的沙皇遗物。  
证据就摆在眼前，一向圆滑的森瑞德也慌了神。  
高汶和展馆的人通过气，提前把这两个珠宝拿过来了，又告诉枯木的一个小手下森瑞德保险柜的密码，趁森瑞德不注意时丢进去，这才完成了计划。  
“看样子我们找到了”崔斯坦收起手枪，拿出别在身后的手铐，抓住森瑞德的肩膀就要铐住他。  
有人摆了他一道，森瑞德的脑中闪过这么一个念头，不能被抓进去！他必须查出把珠宝放进他保险箱的内鬼是谁！  
森瑞德趁着所有人都放松的时候从保险箱里抽出自己多虑放进去的手枪，转过身飞快的射击正用枪对着他的依索德，然后对着崔斯坦踹了一脚，又开枪打中了另一名警察，趁着慌乱飞身撞出窗户，玻璃碎了一地。  
他的办公室在二楼，窗户下方是一辆汽车，那边没有后门所以没有派人把守，等到警方追过去以后才发现这辆车已经被砸出了一个坑，森瑞德早就不见踪影。

10.  
森瑞德抓捕失败，他因为抢劫巨额珠宝和谋杀警员已经被警方通缉，还给出了不小的一笔悬赏。  
但好歹是把他从枯木的座位上拽下来了，森瑞德现在不能随意露面，汽修场和其他所有的枯木地盘都被警方密切的监视着，他肯定是回不来了。  
高汶如愿以偿地重新出现，被枯木的弟兄们选为新一任首领，也如约免去恶龙的陈年旧账，把当初乌瑟和森瑞德签下的合同一把火烧掉。  
别人可能不知道是怎么回事，但是各个帮派全都知道是高汶消失了大半年，找对时机给森瑞德下套，就是为了给自己和弟弟报仇的。  
“你有外号了”兰斯洛特给高汶倒了一杯酒。  
他们正在高汶的新房子里，恭喜高汶终于搬出了酒店，重新拥有了一间自己的房子。亚瑟、梅林和莫佳娜都来凑热闹，不知为什么艾利安也在。高汶到不在乎，他喜欢艾利安的衣品。  
“他们叫我什么？”  
得到一个外号就证明这个人不再是无名之辈了，比如乌瑟因为自己的做事风格叫‘暴政王’，巴利诺曾经和一头熊搏斗，被命名‘弑熊者’。高汶出来混的梦想就是拥有一个外号，没想到这么容易就得到了。  
“有仇必报的混小子”兰斯洛特耸耸肩，“是我听过最难听的外号”  
“太他妈难听了，能收走吗？我又不姓兰尼斯特”高汶皱着脸，好像吃到了过期食品一样。  
“不喜欢也没办法，外面已经叫开了”兰斯洛特露出一个笑脸，在高汶的身边坐下。这沙发还是他陪高汶选的呢。  
高汶看了一会儿兰斯洛特的脸，他今晚好像挺开心的，喝了不少酒精，现在的脸上已经出现傻笑了。他最终喝光兰斯洛特给他倒的白兰地，从这个给他温暖的人身边走开，跑去和莫佳娜搭话。

“My Lady"高汶轻吻莫佳娜的手背，两个人在阳台迎着月光说话。  
室内太热，阳台又冷的刺骨。高汶穿了外套，看上去也不怎么冷。莫佳娜就不一样了，她穿着翠绿色的吊带裙，称的她的皮肤近乎苍白，血红的口红和灰绿色的眼睛让她在寒风中像一位冰雪女王。  
“要来一根吗？”莫佳娜在自己的嘴里叼了一根烟，把烟盒递给高汶。  
高汶抽出一根烟，趁着莫佳娜给自己点烟的时候凑过去，借着火星点燃了自己的烟。莫佳娜吓了一跳，僵硬的忘记躲避了，也没说什么，只是奇怪的看着高汶。  
“乌瑟还好吗？”高汶问，吐出一口烟圈，和呼出的冷气混合在一起，没多久就散开了。  
“已经住进普通病房了，现在只能告诉他好的消息，可怜的老头子心脏受不了更多的打击了”  
“那你觉得一个婚礼的请柬会不会让他高兴？”  
“你要结婚了吗？”莫佳娜侧过头问“和谁？”  
“和你”高汶也转过头问“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
莫佳娜被自己的口水呛住了，连带着未吐出的烟圈硬生生的卡在肺里，她不停的咳嗽起来。高汶回房间内给她拿了一杯清水，喝下后才觉得好一些。  
“年轻人，口气不小”莫佳娜笑着说，“刚坐上枯木首领的位置就开始想从恶龙里分一杯羹了？”  
心思被看透的高汶到也不尴尬，“我总得问问，如果万一呢，是吧？”  
“我不会和不爱的人结婚，也相信你不爱我”  
高汶转过头看了一眼栽倒在沙发上傻笑的兰斯洛特，一口气吸完烟，他摇摇头说，“我不爱你”  
莫佳娜耸耸肩，两个人都没有因为这段对话而尴尬。“当然，你这样的帅哥我也是喜欢的，只不过我不想负责”她对高汶挤挤眼睛，也扔掉烟蒂，用自己的高跟鞋踩灭，说：“这里太他妈冷了，我要回去了”  
一进屋，亚瑟就伸过头来问莫佳娜：“你刚才怎么了？听起来像是野猪被淹死了”  
莫佳娜直接冲上去给他一个肘击，无所谓的说“刚才高汶向我求婚罢了”  
霎时间，所有人都停下了手中的动作，就连梅林也从和亚瑟深情对望中抽空抬起头，盯着莫佳娜和高汶来回看。高汶耸耸肩：“怎么了，莫佳娜长的漂亮背景又好，我很难没有想法”  
高汶没有回头看，傻笑的兰斯洛特不笑了，他的视线几乎要把高汶的身体穿透，然后摇摇头，又跌跌撞撞的给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“那…那你怎么说的？”亚瑟问。  
“当然是拒绝了，换你你答应吗？”  
亚瑟想象了一下高汶跪地给他求婚的画面，吓得脸都绿了，抱紧梅林疯狂摇头。  
“亚瑟，跟我来”梅林把亚瑟拉到一个角落，“我要跟你说一件事”  
“怎么了？这么严肃？”  
“我爸爸想要委托你照看我”  
“不用他说我也会的呀”  
“不是，是…我父亲希望我加入恶龙，他的原话是：‘乌瑟虽然是个混球，但小潘德拉根是个好样的，你跟着他可以学不少东西，去多长些见识，也好为了御龙做准备’。”  
亚瑟缓了一会儿，他以为自己喝多了出现了幻听呢。  
“亚瑟？你觉得怎么样？”  
被叫到名字的亚瑟回过神，“那你是不是就可以般进来和我住了？”  
“如果你希望的话，没问题啊”梅林笑出声，没想到亚瑟想的竟然是那方面的事。  
“太好了！我马上叫人在我的卧室旁边收拾出一个客房出来——不！叫他们收拾一间大客房！我们务必要住在一起的”  
亚瑟掏出手机，给潘德拉根宅打过去，吩咐完挂下电话后好奇的问：“是什么让巴利诺对我有好感的？”  
“这个嘛……”梅林说，“你不是接管恶龙以后就禁掉了毒品生意么”  
亚瑟只是禁掉了致命的毒品，他不愿意看到有人再因为白色粉末或者其他东西丢掉性命了。虽然收益会少点很多，可是亚瑟的良心觉得值得。正好巴利诺也这么认为，御龙从来不碰要命的东西，亚瑟这个举动让巴利诺顿时改了想法，让有一阵没说话的父子两个聊了好久，还把梅林打发到恶龙那里美曰学习，其实就是告诉所有的帮派从今天起，御龙和恶龙不再作对。  
梅林当然也知道巴利诺的想法，虽然他很愿意去亚瑟那里，但总有一种自己是番邦公主进贡给领主国王当小老婆的即视感。  
窗外下起雪来，艾利安跳到高汶新买的茶几上，用酒瓶当作麦克风，兴致昂扬的问：“有没有人愿意听我的free style?”  
“不早了，我先回去了”莫佳娜站起来，穿上外套溜走。  
“是啊，看看这都几点了！”亚瑟看着空空如也的手腕，不停的给梅林使眼色。梅林也配合的把两个人的衣服找出来说：“高汶！有空再聚，我们先回了！”  
艾利安看起来都要哭了，“别走啊？怎么都走了？我的饶舌不好听吗？”  
“我喜欢你的风格，艾利安”高汶拍拍他的肩膀安慰的说。  
艾利安的笑容重新点亮，“那我给你来一段——”  
“可是现在太晚了！我得休息了”高汶直接把艾利安的外套塞给他，推着他到门口说：“不要改变，我看好你”，紧接着关上了门。  
高汶送了口气，有点不习惯突然安静下来。  
哦不——沙发上还躺着一个醉鬼呢！  
兰斯洛特安静的倒在沙发上，衣服穿的板板正正的，看上去就很难受。高汶替兰斯洛特解下领带，又给他松了几颗扣子，把他的鞋子脱掉，舒服的安顿在沙发上，最后拿出一条薄毯盖在兰斯洛特身上。

“我等不及要和你写出我们的传奇”亚瑟说，吻着梅林的侧脸，“真难想象遇见你之前的24年我是怎么过得”  
梅林躺在亚瑟的臂弯里，手指穿过他柔软的金发说：“不用担心，之后的很多很多年你都甩不掉我了”  
“求之不得呢”  
亚瑟翻身压到梅林的身上，一点一点吻着身下人细腻的脖颈皮肤，深深的嗅着梅林的味道。那股暖香总是让他动情。  
窗外，雪下了一夜。

This is Gangsta 上·完结


End file.
